


Used to you | dreamnotfound

by qwerty_ollie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Fanfiction, First Meetings, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Idiots in Love, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty_ollie/pseuds/qwerty_ollie
Summary: When you turn 20, your soulmate's initial appears on your wrist. Geroge never really believed in soulmates, but his birthday is coming and all he wanted was to be able to act normal with his best friend without worrying about the small letter stuck in his skin."what if i don't have a soulmate?", he types nervously."i'll be your soulmate, then lol. but don't worry, you will have one. everyone has""what if i don't want a soulmate?" He clicks send before thinking and blocks the screen, leaving the room completely dark. It stays that way for a while, then his screen lights up again."it's okay. i'll be your non-soulmate, then."title inspired by the song "used to you" by mxmtoon
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 184





	1. If I could read your mind

**Author's Note:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you turn 20, your soulmate's initial appears on your wrist. Geroge never really believed in soulmates, but his birthday is coming and all he wanted was to be able to act normal with his best friend without worrying about the small letter stuck in his skin.
> 
> "what if i don't have a soulmate?", he types nervously.  
> "i'll be your soulmate, then lol. but don't worry, you will have one. everyone has"  
> "what if i don't want a soulmate?" He clicks send before thinking and blocks the screen, leaving the room completely dark. It stays that way for a while, then his screen lights up again.  
> "it's okay. i'll be your non-soulmate, then."
> 
> title inspired by the song "used to you" by mxmtoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs says that they're feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfiction, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

George wakes up tired and looks at his phone. 3 pm. This isn’t a good time to wake up, but he had stayed up yesterday until almost 6am while on Karl's stream. He didn’t feel bad, however. Living on another continent with another time zone was certainly a disadvantage, but he was a night person anyway, and the streams at dawn were the best.

He jumps out of bed and goes to the kitchen, feeding his dog and thinking about what he could eat. Well, lunch time has passed, so there wasn’t problem on eating cereal, right?

Soon after, he’s back in his bedroom, discord open, talking with Dream and Sapnap and testing a code for a new video.

\- Wait, stop- stop killing me, Dream! I’m serius!

\- I’m not doing anything! You’re dying by yourself.

\- No, I’m not! Sapnap, help me!

\- Hm, no.

\- Why can’t you focus? We just have like, one hour before i leave.

\- Where are you going anyway? You never go outside.

\- That’s not true. I always go outside with my dog, you know that. I need to buy some things for tomorrow.

\- Oh, for the party stream?

\- Yeah, something like that.

\- George, I can’t belive you turning 20. You’re so old!

\- Oh, shut up, Sapnap. Dream will turn 20 in a couple of months too.

\- Yeah, but that doesn’t change the fact that you’re _old_.

\- Shut up! It's not my fault that you're so young.

\- Own, thanks Gogy!

\- That was not a compliment.

\- I don’t know, George, that sounded like a compliment to me.

\- wait, what? Dream, your as old as me!

\- Hm, I don’t think so. I’m 4 months younger.

\- Well... I mean, yeah but-

\- Geroge, just accept that you’re the old man in the group.

They stay like that for a while, talking and joking and testing the new code. After na hour, Geroge say bye and log off, getting decently dressed to leave the house and spend the afternoon walking the streets of Brighton looking for all the things he needs.

Out of his apartment, he plugs his headphones into his phone and opens youtube music, selecting a mxmtoon’s playlist. He likes her songs a lot, and every time he listened he remembered the few interactions that both had a few months ago.

* * *

George falls on the bed, letting out a long breath. He had done many things during the day, running around the streets to buy everything he needed for tomorrow's stream. Birthdays were never a big thing for him, and he intended to celebrate that day with a birthday themed stream. He had bought balloons, ornaments, whistles and even a little hat to wear while playing minecraft or just talking with the chat and aswering questions.

His family complained about spending alone, but he wouldn't be completely alone, anyway. His dog would be with him, and he would spend most of the day in calls with friends, and that's sounds really good for him. The problem is that he's turning 20. That _cursed_ age where thecnically some dumb letter with appear on his wrist. _That. Don't. Make. Sense_. Why only one letter? It would be so more helpuf to find his soulmate _\- if soulmates were a real thing -_ _if he was given a full name, not only one initial._

This is so idiot. He will go to sleep, will wake up having completed 20 laps around the sun and _boom_ _,_ a letter.

Well, this is a problem for tomorrow's Geroge. Today's George is still 19 years old and is very, very tired.

He exchanges his sweatshirt and jeans for his pajamas and lies on the bed again, this time under the blankets. It wasn't that cold, but he liked to sleep with blankets instead of thin sheets. He was really tired, but for some reason he couldn't sleep. That happens sometimes, and the fact that his sleep schedule was a mess didn't help, but he definitely didn't want to be awake when the clock struck midnight.

_"_ _hey_ _"_ he open snapchat and texts Dream. Talking with him always helps to clean his mind and sleep.

_"what's up? isn't like, almost midnight there?"_

_"_ _yeah_ _"_ He does a quick head count, and realizes that it's not even 7pm where his friends lives. Time zones are so weird, how is so early for his friend but so late fom him?

He knows the answear, he learn it in school, of couse. But he's really tired and things don't make any sense right now.

_"you should go to sleep then"_

_"i know. you think that i wanna to stay awake untill midnight?? today???"_

_"oh, right. big day toworrow"_

_"really? if you hadn't told me i wouldn't have even realized"_

_"you're such an idiot, i'm just trying to help"_

_"try better, then. you're not helping at all"._

He sighs loudly. _"_ _it just that... you don't thing is weird? all this soulmate stuff_ _"_

_"i think that is a really nice thing, actually"_

_"well, i don't"_

_"you never liked that soulmate stuff, right?"_

_"it sucks. what if" –_ oh god – _"what if i don't have a soulmate?",_ he types nervously.

_"i'll be your soulmate, then lol. but don't worry, you will have one. everyone has"_

_"what if i don't want a soulmate?"_ He clicks send before thinking and blocks the screen, leaving the room completely dark. It stays that way for a while, then his screen lights up again.

_"it's okay. i'll be your non-soulmate, then."_

_H_ e stares at the message for a while, not knowing how to answer. They’re joke about that all the time, but was Dream being serious? Even though he personally doesn’t belive in it, he knows that Dream does. Soulmates are the deepest type of connection you can have with someone. Not all are romantic, however. There are cases where best friends or even siblings are soulmates, in a platonic way. Dream would be fine if they had that type of relationship?

Dream starts to type again, taking George out of his thoughts. The little points appear and disappear, as if the other were in doubt of what to say.

_"you should go to sleep. tomorrow will be the day, after all"_ he finally send. _“_ _If you want, we can move to discord so you can listen to music, and i could turn off when you sleep”_

_“_ _i’m not in the mood for music, but thanks”._ He think about earlier when he listen to music in the city. Maybe isn't a bad idea. _"Wait actually i think that might help"_

They move to discord and Dream select one of his playlist, once youtube music isn't compatible with discord and Geroge doesn't uses spotify. He can listen Dream singing the song for one second before he mute his mic. George thinks in mutting his mic as well, but if he mutes, there's no way to know when he fell asleep or not. He put the phone away, but as soon he does that, the screen lights up.

_“good night, geroge. and don't overthink, you'll be fine"_

_"i hope so”_ He sees Dream typing something, but an answer never cames, so he send _“_ _good night"_ and put the phone away for real.

_He will be fine,_ he repeats to himself. It is just a letter, no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hm,, hi everyone!! this is my first mcyt fanfic and i don't even know if someone will read but if you are reading this, thank you!! i don't know how many chapters it will have or how often i will update (I'll probably try to post every two days or something like that)  
> also this chapter is shorter than i normally write because i just wanted to have an introduction for the whole plot, so the next chapters will probably (for sure) be longer :D  
> and if you like, please consider leaving kudos (actually idk waht you do with kudos but pls gimme hearts thanks !!)
> 
> p.s. stream mxmtoon she's literally so good


	2. I'd save a lot of time 'cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's George's birthday and he has a letter on his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

George wakes up and looks at his phone. 8:42am. Well, it’s early, super early. But he’s already awake and, once awake, he could never fall asleep again.

He throws his blanket aside and gets up, staggering to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror, and is amazed how, even though he hasn’t slept much in the past few weeks, his face didn’t have deep eye bags like many people would have.

He he disperses his own thoughts and turns on the faucet to splash water on his face, but get scared by an insect on his arm.

He puts his wrist under the water to remove the little bug, but then realizes that it is not an insect.

It's a letter.

How could he forget? He almost freak out last night and when he wakes up he forgets that he turned 20?!

\- Oh.

Right after his bone on his left wrist, there are a little and simple “c”. It’s intense and filled black, as if he had just gotten a tattoo. The skin around it’s slightly protruding, but it doesn't get red or hurt.

George shyly holds his right hand to his wrist, as if he’s afraid to touch it and someone catches him from behind warning that it’s forbidden. He passes his fingertips timidly, and nothing happens. There is a "c" in his skin, the initial of his soulmate, and he is fine.

_Oh my god_ , he has a “c” in his wrist. He has a _fucking_ “c”. He has a soulmate, after all. That thought scares him and he shakes his head, pushing it away.

Well, maybe it wasn't a big deal. He would certainly feel worse if he had nothing on his skin. The fact that he has a soulmate, and he really meant it, _a soul mate_ , is comforting, but he can't help feeling a shudder down his spine.

He never dated anyone before, much less fell in love. He already had crushes, of course, but they were just silly school things. Now, he’s finally 20 years old and he would have no way of pretending that the letter one of his skin belonged to a nice girl so they spend the break from 5th grade together hand in hand. Somewhere in the world, someone would be the person with whom his soul’s interconnected, perhaps - _most likely_ \- he would never get to know that person. The chances of being attracted to someone who isn’t his soulmate - or not even having a name that starts with c - were very high.

It would be terrible if he started to like someone who doesn't start with c, he would feel very guilty. But how would it be otherwise? What if he found his "c", but the person didn't have a "g" on his wrist? Maybe the person like him back, but how would he deal with the fact that they were not made for each other and that the person he likes is connected with someone else?

That’s a lot to think of, but not for today. Is still his birthday, and he needs to get ready to the stream later.

He prepares omelet for breakfast quickly and sits down in the kitchen, eating slowly. It isn’t always that he could eat without worrying about the time, but today it’s an exception. He unlocks his phone and opens Twitter, seeing many “happy birthday” tweets and messages for fans and several fanarts. He likes some of them, being happy with the effort of the fans on draw so many things for his day. He should probably post something, but it’s still too early, maybe it would be better to post something after the stream, thanking everyone or something like that.

* * *

\- Hey, mom.

\- Hi, Georgie! Happy birthday! Sorry we can’t go and stay with you today.

Her mother's voice sounds muffled and a little robotic as she speaks on the other end of the line.

\- It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll make a birthday stream later, make a call with some friends and all, it will be nice.

\- Oh, good then! But please don’t stay up too late, you need to sleep more.

\- I know, mom. I’ll be fine, really.

\- I’m happy for you, then! But tell me... what’s your letter?

\- Oh, - he looks down to the little c in his wrist – it’s a “c”.

\- Nice! Do you... know someone whose name starts with c?

\- I don’t think so... but even if I did, that doesn't mean we're _soulmates_ , mom. This’s so awkward, now I'm going to think about all the people with names that start with c that I know and will know in the future.

\- Isn’t awkward! I think is funny, at least, analyze people by their initials to try to find your soulmate. You never _believed_ in those things, for the first place!

\- But now I have a letter in my skin, is different! What if i never found my “c”?

\- Hey, hey. Don’t think so much in these things for now. You know, when i first meet your dad, i wan’t 20 yet. We start dating before I know if there were any change that he would be my soulmate. I was so worried, because I really liked him, and I knew he liked me too. But still, we dated and have many wonderful moments before my birthday. I love him so much, but i'm not sure if he really is my soulmate, and I'm never gonna be. I prefer to believe that he is, that the universe put us togheter and we are made to be compatible, but the truth is that this initial is nothing much. People are the thing that make a relationship works, people are who build a relationship. If you find someone with c, good for you! If not, don't worry too. Make the person you are together become your soulmate.

-... thanks, mom. This was what I needed to hear now. I think I was overthinking too much... this situation is so stressful.

\- I know, belive me. But put these thoughts away and enjoy your day, right? You deserve to have the best birthday ever.

\- Thanks again, mom.

\- Any time you need. And George, I love you so much.

\- I love you too. Thanks for calling, is always good when we talk.

\- I know, but _someone_ doesn’t like calling me, so I have to do all the work! Anyway, enjoy your day, son. Say to your friends I said hi, alright?

\- Right... Bye, mom.

\- Bye, Georgie, happy birthday.

After talking with his mother, he realized that maybe it isn’t so bad, after all, if you cling to the hope of having someone. At least that way Dream wouldn't have to deal with a hopeless George complaining about how silly soulmates are anymore.

Oh my god. Dream.

_His name starts with c._

They’ll never leave George alone if they knew it. The fanbase would definitelly frreak out. Oh, that isn’t a good thing. Maybe he just keep forhimself. Yeah, that’s probably the best option.

He knows that Dream doesn’t care with all these ship jokes, himself wouldn’t care less, but having the same initial as your best friend, which half of the fans believe you two date, and probably your best friend and all your other friends would make fun of it, it's not the best scenario in the world, even more in the state he is. It’s better to avoid this for now. Maybe he'll tell Dream and Sapnap later, off cameras. He doens’t like to share personal information with the public anyway, so they’ll probably understand.

* * *

\- Hello! Wait, am I live? Put 1 in chat if I’m live!

\- George, you’re in your flop era. Look, 0 viewrs, what a loser.

\- Oh, shut up! Just give one second... ok, I’m definitely live now! Hello, everyone! - he frantically waves at the camera while smiling.

\- Hello!

\- Hey!

\- So... if you don’t know, today is my birthday...

\- I think they know, Geroge, the ballons and the little party hat on your head aren’t exactly something normal.

-... and this will be a birthday strem! Dream and Sapnap are here too, and after Karl and Quackity will join us.

\- If you don’t sleep before.

\- What? It's not even too late for me to be sleepy... thanks Anna404 for the 5 gifted subs! and besides, I went to sleep early yesterday.

\- Oh, really?

\- Dream is proof, right Dream?

\- Yeah, you went to bed and it was like, 7pm.

\- For you? For me was almost midnight.

They talk a little more and George opens Minecraft. He tries to speedrun while talking and answering donations, but he’s out of practice and dies in the first 20 minutes every time. After 4 or 5 maps, he gives up playing alone and the others log in to do a kind of speenrun together, which ended up becoming a “manhunt but we coded so we hunt George”.

\- Stop! – George drags the syllables, speaking in an upset way. They know he isn’t really upset, but it was the seventh time in a row that Dream had killed him using a damn _wooden ax._

\- Oh George, where are you?

\- Stop killing me and I tell you.

A robotic voice reverberates in the room, reading a donation. _“Happy birthday, gogy! How old are you? I hope you have a great day!_ ”

\- Thank you so much! Um, I’m 20 today. Hey! Someone just call me old, that’s not poggers, chat.

\- See, George? Even your chat agrees with me.

\- Yeah, but - he is interrupted by another donation, asking about the damn initial. He freezes for a second, but keeps arguing about how he's _not_ old.

Soon, lots of donation about soulmates came and the chat is a spam of “solmate” “letter” and a komodo emote, for some reason. “ _sorry if the question was invasive, but you got your initial today, right? What is it? (if you feel comfortable telling). have a nice birthday!”_

\- Ah, thank you. So... - he realizes that he can no longer avoid the questions - yeah, i’ve got my initial today.

Dream starts giggling, interrupting Geroge.

\- What? Why are you laughing at me?

\- I’m – he wheezes– not laughing at you. It’s just funny because yesterday you were freaking out about not having a letter and now that you have one, you sound more scared then before.

\- So you afraid of soulmates, Gogy?

Sapnap starts laughing too, and George can’t help but joint hem and laugh.

\- No, I’m not afraid or anything! Chat, come on, stop laughing at me too! It just that... I don’t know, I’ve always though that all that was a silly thing.

\- George, don’t say that! What if your soulmate is watching you right now?

\- Haha, no way. Anyway, I wan’t freaking out yesterday! I was just... _overthinking_.

\- Yeah, true. Any truers?

\- I’m telling the true!

They play for a while longer, but when Karl text George saying that he’s ready, Dream and Sapnap say that they have to talk with him before, and remove Geroge from the voice channel.

\- Well, chat, it’s just me and you, now. What do you think they’re talking? Someone says they’re just doing this to annoy me? Well, in fact, it wouldn't surprise me if it’s true. Wow, thanks for the 20 gifted subs FallWasTaken! Thank you so much! Wait, chat, do you wanna see something? You all are seeing these ballons? They were filled with helium gas! What if i make my voice funny like people do?

He takes one of the nearest balloons and opens it carefully, "swallowing" its air. While doing this, one donation pops up: _“Hey Gogy, happy birthday! Can you tell us what’s your hat color, please? Love you”_

\- I think it’s yellow...? Wait – he starts giggling – my voice sonds so funny! Thanks for the dono, Math. Hey! Haha, I need more helium. Hello, hi chat! I sound like I’m using a soundboard or something, this is so funny!

A few minutes later, he's added to the voice channel again.

\- Hey, Geroge.

\- Hi – his voice was not as high-pitched as before, but it was still noticeable that he was totally cracking and high.

\- What the... Geroge, why you sond like this?

\- Helium gas!

All of them starts laughing really hard, and they laugh even more when, somehow, Dream falls from the chair and starts with his kettle noises away from the microfone.

\- Ok, oh my god... How many helium did you have, George?

\- I don’t know.... when Dream and Sapnap leave me to talk to you, I started talking with the chat...

\- Someone clipped that? Please, I need to watch later!

\- Shut up, Quackity! Oh my god... someone definitely clipped that. Chat, please don’t send to them!

Contrary to what he says, the chat starts sending several links of the clips made. Quackity laughs when he succeed save one of them to watch later.

\- Thanks, chat! Anyway, _feliz cumpleaños, Gerogie!_

\- Hahah, thank you, thank you.

\- Yeah, happy birthday George! Chat, did you know is Geroge’s birthday?

\- Thanks Karl... and I think they already know.

Again, the robotic voice talks. _“Hello Geroge! I hope you’re doing great today! Sorry for asking again, but are you comfortable or no with telling us your initial? If don’t we’ll stop asking abou this, since you look like you’re avoiding the question”_

\- Ah... thanks, RainbowGirl! Ok, so... I don’t feel uncofortable with all these questions at all, but you’re right, I’m kinda avoiding them. You all knows that I’m a private person, right? And as much as I tell you many things about my life, this is one of those that I think is best to keep just for me. You don’t need to stop asking or donation about it, but have in mind that I won’t answer it, not for now, at least.

There are a little space of time where no one talks and they stay in a awkward silence, until Sapnap change the topic and stars talking about anything else. They talk a little more, and then Alex suggest that they enter on the smp.

\- Ok... how did you all already there? My computer is so slow...

\- You want me to buy a new for you? As a gift for your birthday?

\- Oh, shut up! Wait, actually don’t. You’re rich, buy me a new set up.

\- Oh, shut up – Dream mocks Geroge’s accent, making him rolls his eyes while smiling – you’re rich too!

\- Maybe, but it’s my birthday, and none of you give me presents!

\- That isn’t true, Geroge! I gifted you 5 subs in the beggining of the stream.

\- Wow, thanks Sapnap, I really appreciate that.

\- You’re welcome.

And then finally the map loads.

\- _What_...?

In front of him, it says "happy birthday" very big, in shades of blue and yellow – _maybe green?_ \- Underneath the words, there’s a blue and white house, with several flowers around and a replica of George's skin on the wall, placed in frames.

\- What is this?

\- Happy birthday, George!

All of them scream at the same time, and he looks around and realizes that everyone wears party hats over their skin.

\- This is so nice! Thanks guys, this is actually so cool!

\- Well, since your house burn... we think in making one new for you. You can destroy the happy birthday later if you want, but this is all yours.

\- Thank you so much!

He smiles a lot, and they keep talking while taking a tour of George's new house. They stay like that for a couple of hours, and when he realizes, it’s almost midnight and his eyes start to weigh.

\- Alright everyone, I think I’m gonna end the stream! Thank you so much for all the subs, donos and everything! Thank you, thank you thank you! I don’t know when I’ll stream again, but I hope soon. Thanks for watching until the end and staying with me today! And if you liked, remember to check the follow button, it’s literally free! Come on, click the follow button! I’m wating... So, yeah, that’s it for today! Bye everyone, bye!

\- Bye!

\- Bye chat!

\- Um, there are anyone streaming right now? Oh, Bad’s streaming, I think I’m gonna raid him, then. Thanks again everyone, bye!

He sets up everything he needs for the raid and turns off the stream, sighing.

\- Wow, you were live for how long?

\- Almost 5 hours.

\- My god, George... anyway, I need to go now, so bye everyone!

\- Bye, Karl!

\- Yeah, I think I’m going too. Happy birthday again, Geroge!

\- Thanks, Quackity.

The boys log off and then there’s just the good and old dream team.

\- Hey, did you liked today?

\- Yeah, it was awesome, I really liked it.

\- I’m glad you liked it. Sapnap was like, arguing that you wouind’t like but then we talk with Karl and Quackity and he decide to help.

\- Wait? Sapnap, why?!

\- Dream is lying! I said that you would like more if we did something irl, but I know it wasn’t possible so I accepted the idea of the house, because it was really cool. And we all know that Dream is _horrible_ at building things, so he couldn't do it alone anyway.

-Oh, come on now! I can build decent things when I want.

\- So you never want.

\- What that's supposed to mean? I can make good things, ok?

\- Um, I don’t think so, Dream. What do you think, George?

\- I don’t think so either. Dream, your buildings skills are soo low as you good at speedrun.

\- Ouch, that’s hurt, George.

\- Sorry. Ops, no, I’m not sorry, you definitely don’t know how to build things.

10 minutes later, they’re on a build competition, and the theme of this round is rainbow.

\- That’s not fair, I’m colorblind!

\- But you are so good in buildings, Geroge! This isn’t supposed to be a problem for you.

\- It isn’t a problem! Is just... inconvent.

At the end, Sapnap wins. Geroge made a weird _blue-yellow-green_ rainbow – in his defence, looks _beautiful_ for him and he should have won – and Dream just build up some colored wool, making a rainbow ribbon. Sapnap’s buiding has clouds, sun and even rain.

\- Ok, now that I won 3 times, I think it was clear who’s better builds things. So I deserve a little rest, which means I'm going.

\- Bye, Sapnap!

\- Bye!

_“user disconnected from the channel”._ George sighs, leaning back and stretching his back.

\- Wow, it’s already 1am here.

\- Here’s still 8pm.

\- So there’s still my birthday.

\- Yeah... George, you _so_ old – Dream mimic Sapnap, talking exaggeratedly and laughing.

\- Oh, shut up! You’re old, too.

\- 4 months younger.

\- Yeah, whatever.

\- But hey.

\- What?

\- You have a soulmate, after all.

Oh no, Dream really wanted to talk about it, in a _voice call_? These matters are always so strange to George, but the friend speaks with frightening naturalness.

\- Yeah, that’s how it works.

\- So... which of the 26 letters was lucky to win?

\- _Oh my god_ , don’t put it that way, is weird. Well, is one of the 26 letters.

\- One of the 26 letters – Dream mocks his accent again, making them both laugh. – Serius Geroge, you won’t tell me?

\- No.

\- Oh. Ok then.

George raises an eyebrow, confused.

\- Is this some kind of reverse psychology?

\- No. If you don’t feel comfortable telling me, it’s totally ok.

\- Oh... it’s not that i don’t feel comfortable. Is just that... I’m still getting used to the idea of having a letter engrave on my skin.

\- It... hurts?

\- No, not at all. In the morning my skin was slightly protruding, but now it’s normal. Just a dark mark on my wrist.

\- What wrist?

\- Left, I think. I always confuse left and right.

\- Is it in your hand that you write?

\- Yeah...?

\- So it’s left. You’re left-handed, aren’t you?

\- True, I am. And it’s a “c”.

\- What?

\- My letter. Or my soulmate’s letter, I don’t know. It’s “c”.

\- Oh... nice?

\- Yeah. I talked to my mom in the morning, and she said something that made me think of all the people that start with c that I’ve met.

\- Hey, my name starts with c!

\- _I know!_

\- What if we’re soulmates? Oh that would be _so nice!_ I’ve never though about having a platonic soulamte... but that can happen, right?

\- Yeah, with friends or siblings or something like that. But is kinda rare.

\- Well, we’ll have to wait 4 months to discover!

\- The chance of that happening is 1 in 7.5 trillion-

\- Oh my god, I can't take that number anymore. But you know that the chances of that happening are 1 in 26, right? That’s like, 3% or something.

\- But having a “g” in your wrist doesn’t mean that we are soulmates, _idiot_. There are lots of “g”s and “c”s around the world.

\- Well, maybe. But it will be so cool if that happens.

\- Yeah, right.

\- No, think about it. I was joking yesterday when I said I would be your solmate or non-soulmate and all, but it will be actually so cool.

\- I don’t know... I think it would be weird to have that kind of connection with you... I mean, I'm not talking in a bad way or nothing! I know it would be a totally platonic thing, but it's a very strong connection and that’s kinda... scares me.

\- Geroge, you already have that strong connection with someone. Wouldn't it be better to have with someone you already know than a complete stranger?

\- Well, putting it that way, you're right.

\- I know I am.

\- But it’s still weird.

\- Whatever. Hey, you don't want anyone to know, right?

\- Yeah, is what i prefer, why?

\- Just to make sure. I’ll pay attention to not end up talking about it on a stream or when someone else is on the call.

\- Sapnap can know too, I think. He’s ok.

\- Ok then. Well, I’ll let you sleep now. Oh, one more thing: I bought you a present, hope you don't mind.

\- Wait, you what? Dream, no!

\- Sorry, I already bought it and is going to your house right now. It will probably arrive next week, though.

\- Oh my god, I can’t belive you.

\- You can’t? I can send you the receipt.

\- No! That’s the problem, I belive in you because this is totally a thing you would do. And how did you get my address?

\- You gave me like, 3 months ago, when I lost a bet and you made me buy mc'donalds for you.

\- That's... so dumb.

\- Anyway, I hope you like it. Good night, Geroge.

\- Good night.

He finally moves the mouse to the off button and the room goes completely silent, making Geroge's head buzz. It was a good birthday and he’s happy, but something doesn’t feel right. He doesn't know what it is, however, so he decides to ignore it until the sensation is gone.

Before go to bed and sleep, he clicks on the blue bird icon and open Twitter.

_“thanks so much for all the messages, editions and fanarts! thanks also to everyone who watched the stream, it was amazing. You all made my day so much happier :]”_

He clicks in send and soon the tweet is already with several likes and comments wishing happy birthday, which is very funny, because - _at least for him_ \- it isn’t even his birthday anymore.

George connects his phone to the charger and locks the screen, letting sleep carry him. Just before falling asleep, he can see the small “c” on his pale skin, the stark contrast between it and the black mark, being illuminated by a beam of light that passes through the curtain. Despite everything, he found the little letter beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone!! i was sleep deprived when i write half this while watching Karl's stream so when i went to read and to beta, i thought i would have to rewrite everything, but i really liked how this chapter went out! Also, i literally don’t know how to use ao3 and i think that the first chapter has 2 summaries and 2 final notes? Sorry for that lol  
> I posted the first chapter thinking that nobody would read it, so when I saw that there were even comments, it make me very happy, so thanks !!


	3. I've been spending all my time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets a baby blue gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

A week and two days after his birthday, George finds himself calling Dream.

\- Dream!

\- Hey, George. Is everything ok? why are you calling me here and not for discord?

\- What? yeah, I'm fine, don't worry. The problem is that I was editing a video when my doorbell rings, and when I go to see what it is, it's a giant mailbox!

\- Oh, so finally arrived?

\- Yeah! But I was waiting for, like, an envelope or something small, this box is _huge_!

\- No, is not! You’re exaggerating. At least have you already opened?

\- ...no. Wait, I’m gonna open now.

\- This _huge box_ arrives and your first reaction is calling me?

\- Well, yes! I wasn’t expeting it!

\- But I told you I was going to give you something!

\- But not like that! Ok, wait, I can’t open the box and talk with you at the same time.

Dream can hear George putting his phone somewhere, and then he hears noises of tape being cut and a box being torn open before George picks up his phone again.

\- What... what is this?

\- You already opened the box?

\- Yeah... oh my god, Dream!

Inside the box, he can see a pastel blue hoodie - almost gray, in his opinion -, with a happy rainbow face in the center. On top of the hoodie, there’s a “dawn” cassette by mxmtoon, as well as a walkman. Dream could almost hear the smile on his friend's face and starts giggling.

\- Did you like it?

\- Of course! This’s my favorite album from her, how did you know?

\- Well, you tell me once, when you call late night and was sleep deprived. You were listen to music and I ask what were you listening to and then you start to talk _so much_ about this specific album and how much did you want it, but not the digital or tradicional version, you were like“ _it has to be the cassette, which doesn't even make sense because I don't even have a cassette player!_ ” – he repeat what Geroge said with a bad imitation of his accent.

\- I really said all that?

\- Yeah! and I was just going to send the hoodie, because it's the only blue merch I have and I know that blue is your favorite color, when I remembered how excited you were talking about even though you were all sleepy, so I decided to buy it too.

\- Thank you so much, Dream! I really liked.

\- I’m glad you liked it. And now you don’t need me to listen to music until late, you can just play the cassette and it will stop playing when the songs are over.

\- Um... I guess so. But if I do it whenever I can’t sleep, I’ll end up getting sick of the songs really fast.

\- Anyway, it was just a suggestion. You know you can always call me when you need it, don't you?

\- I know, I know. And you can also call me whenever you need, okay? That's why you gave me your number in the first place.

\- I know that, don’t worry. It’s just that... sometimes i still have that feeling that i'll just be bothering with my silly problems.

\- They 're not silly, and you aren’t a bother.

He sighs. A few months ago, Dream ended up isolating himself a little because he thought he was bothering too much, which is ridiculous, and George had told him that more times than he could tell. They have been friends for many years, but Dream couldn't help feeling that way every now and then.

\- I know that too. But sometimes... I don’t know, it’s still get me.

\- Is okay to feel this way.

George admired this very much in their friendship. Himself wasn’t very good at comforting people or keeping such strong relations, but after so many years, they always get along. Either to stay in a call until late at night, when one of them can't sleep and just wants to talk, or because something happened and ended up affecting their emotional.

Sapnap loves to annoy him saying that it took George a long time to give in and pass his number to him, when he and Dream had each other's number a long time ago, but he couldn't help it.

It was, and still is, very difficult for him to open up to other people, and that unfortunately included his friends. Even though he has several now, he can't imagine calling anyone but Dream at 3 am because he had a nightmare and is overthinking about it. He always talks to Sapnap and Quackity and Karl, but is always something silly or messages about videos and streams, since it was much easier to talk about it on the phone than by discord through the computer.

They keep talking for a while, and when George realizes, it's already night. Quackity's going to stream later, but George isn’t in the mood to stay up until 6 am because of the bloody time zone.

\- Hey Dream, I think I’m gonna hang up. It's late here and I still need to go out with my dog, so...

\- Oh, okay, no ploblem. will you pop up in Alex's stream?

\- I don’t think so, I’m really tired. Anyway, see you.

\- Bye, George.

He clicks the red button and spends a while staring at the black screen, reflecting his own face and thinking about everything he had talked with Dream. It’s good to have a friend like him to talk for hours, without watching the time go by.

He comes out of his toughts and gets up, looking for his earphones to listen to music while walking, when his gaze is drawn to the open box on the bed. Maybe he can inaugurate the gift.

He opens the package of the walkman, placing the manual in the slave, next to his set up. It isn’t big at all and have an adaptable input for normal earphones, not just the old model, what George thinks is really cool. He runs his fingers over the buttons, which give easily with the weight, and opens the device. George then takes the cassette box and opens it, taking off the cassette itself and placing it inside the walkman.

The music starts playing in his head, and it's incredible. He knew, _he knew_ that listening to music that way would be better than opening youtube music on his phone and click on play.

He finally calls his dog and gets ready to leave the house, when he realizes that the walkman may be a problem. Doesn’t fit in his pants pocket and his shirt doesn’t has pockets as well.

George goes back to the bedroom, looking for a sweatshirt with decent pockets, and realizes that maybe the new blue hoodie is perfect. He picks it up and puts it on over the earphone wire. Well, it sure fits. In fact, maybe too much. His hands barely stick out of the sleeves and the end of it goes halfway up his thighs. Why did Dream send such a big hoodie?!

Okay, maybe he lied his height by an inch or two, but that's it! It's not like it makes _such_ a difference when choosing a hoodie size, right?

He picks up his phone, opens snapchat and sends a picture of himself, in front of the mirror, with the hoodie clearly bigger than it should be to Dream: _“i think you sent the wrong size lol”_

After a few minutes, Dream responds with a picture of Patches with _"I actually think it's the right size”_

He rolls his eyes, smiling at the message. _What a dumbass_.

Anyway, the hoodie’s very comfortable. He finds it funny when people donate or comment talking about how comfortable his merch is, but he hadn’t realized what it was like until he actually received merch that wasn’t his. It is very, very comfy, and he likes that.

* * *

_“ayo”_

_“what”_ it's 5 pm, which means it must be midday in the USA.

_“wanna play jackbox tonight?”_

_“define tonight”_

_“idk, probably 10 pm?”_

_“it’ll be 1 am for me”_

_“so u up or no?”_

_“no”_

_“see ya in 10 hours then hahah”_

_“not if i’m sleeping”_

_“don’t you dare”_

10 hours later, he’s starting his pc because Quackity doesn’t stop calling him.

\- Hey.

\- Finally! Why don’t you answer me?

\- Because I was trying to open discord to play this stupid game!

\- You are stupid!

\- Okay, you two calm down, I’m gonna start the stream, be right back.

They can hear Karl mutting the voice channel and talking to the stream and chat for about 10 minutes, explaining who would be there and what they would do today, until Karl unmute them and they finally can say “hi” to everyone who’s watching.

\- Hello, chat!

\- Hey!

\- So, everyone is ready?

\- Yeah.

\- Okay, I put the code in the discord, so _please_ enter and don’t say untill everyone is up.

\- Chat, the code is...

\- George, no!

\- I’m kidding, I’m kidding.

They start playing Quiplash with the same old jokes - someone's mom, fanfics and dnf, muffins and rat, how sapnap is annoying, all full of profanity and laughter, and everything was going well, until Dream decided to quote the hoodie he had sent to George.

“ ______ would make GEORGE leave the stream”_ The first option is “ _sleep, this mf always leaves to sleep_ ” and the second is just “ _hoodie aha_ ”.

It’s such an innocent phrase that no one understand, but as soon as George squints at what’s written, he starts laughing so hard he runs out of breath.

\- George, can you explain me what is so funny in a _fucking_ hoodie?

\- Language!

\- What? - he's still laughing, trying to catch breath – nothing...

\- I don’t know George, nobody laughs that much for nothing.

\- Oh, shut up! Maybe whoever write it can explain.

Soon someone says something and they change the subject, continuing the game, but George still had a stupid smile on his face.

They end the game and Quackity wins. They choose to play Mad Jerse City, and Dream wins after using _"fucking"_ every time, as if he knew that the entire chat would vote for him just because he’s cursing ( _he actually knows_ ).

After a few more games, Bad need to leave, so only Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, George and Dream are left. They stop playing Jackbox and change for a chill bedwars stream.

\- ... and I’m dead.

\- So we lost?

\- Yeah, we have to wait for the other teams lose to play again now.

\- Hey, George, my chat’s still asking about the _hoodie thing_... would you mind to explain?

\- _Oh my god_... ok, so... last week was my birthday, right? And Dream tells me that he was going to give me something, and I was expecting something small... And than a gigant box arrived yesterday with a hoodie.

\- Oh, so Dream give you a birthday present?

\- Yeah, kinda.

\- What do you mean by “ _kinda_ ”? You said you _loved it!_

\- Oh, the girls are fighting!

\- I didn’t say i _love_ it, i said i _liked_ it. And it’s true, I really liked it.

\- Wait George, did you already try it? I always see people saying that is very comfy... but i bet my merch is better.

\- You can send me one of yours, then, Sapnap. But yeah, I already tried it, and it’s really comfortable.

\- Wait, you already wear it?

\- Yeah, I wear yesterday when I went for a walk with my dog... And today too, is really cold here.

\- So you’re wearing my merch _now_?

\- ... _yes_ , that’s what I said.

\- I can _hear_ you blushing right now, George.

\- What? I’m not blushing, Quackity!

\- No, George, you sound so flushed.

\- Shut up, Sapnap.

\- Just accept it, _man_.

\- Accept what? I’m not blushing.

\- Prove us.

\- How?

\- Send us a picture.

\- I’m not sending you a picture, you’ll make fun of me!

\- Send one only for me, then.

As soon as the words come out of Dream's mouth, there is a moment of silence before Karl bursts into laughter and everyone starts laughing, starting another game. While playing, George goes over what his friend just said, because he couldn't understand whether he was joking or being serious. He decides to believe that he’s serious and absently picks up his phone while trying to push another player from the other team into the void.

He opens snapchat while waiting at the base to collect more gold and iron and takes a picture, which catches his slightly red and smiley face and the collar of the baby blue hoodie. Well, maybe he _was_ blushed after all, but nobody needs to know. Nobody except from Dream, because now George already sent the pic and there’s nothing he can do.

\- George! _What the hell_ are you doing? They’re gonna destroy our bed!

\- Sorry, I was afk. See? No problem, I killed them.

\- _I_ killed them!

\- It’s my name in the chat.

\- Because you hit them last!

\- It doesn't matter, my name’s what appears in the chat.

\- _It doesn’t matters_ \- Sapnap mocks his accent and George was about to tell him to _shut_ _up_ when he receives a notification from Snapchat.

\- Dream, what?

\- What _what_? – he giggles.

\- Oh... nevermind, I thought it was you, but was a player from the other team.

\- Okay then.

_Why did Dream take a fucking screenshot of his photo?_

_“dresm wh did you just screenshot my pic”_

_“what why did you write all wrong”_

_“dream why did you just screenshot my pic”_

_“pay attention to the game or we’ll lose”_

_“fuck the game why.”_

\- George!

\- What now?

\- You DIED, you fucking idiot.

\- You’re literally dog water, George.

\- Wait, what? And the bed?

\- Was destroyed, what the hell was you doing?

\- Oh... sorry, I got distracted.

\- By what?

\- something... my dog did. But he’s fine now, so let’s play another round.

They start playing again and George receives another notification. From Snapchat. As much as he wanted to see what it was, he really wanted to win a match before going to sleep, so he decides to ignore it until they win. Coincidence or not, they win that game (even if George’s already dead when Dream succeeds in killing the last opponent) and Karl decides to end the stream.

\- Yo, let’s go! They’re got boxed like a fish!

\- Haha, yeah!

\- Ok guys, I think I’m gonna end the strem, so say bye to chat!

\- Bye chat!

\- Bye!

\- Bye, guys!

Karl leaves the voice channel, and so does Quackity, leaving the dream team all alone. Dream and Sapnap start to talk about some video idea, but George isn’t paying attention.

_“ so i guess im your dog now lmao”_

_“ u literally ignoring me, u hurting my feelings george :(“_

He laughs at his phone, but then realizes that he's still in the voice call and the others can hear him.

\- Why are you laughing, George? My idea isn’t _that_ ridiculous.

\- No, is not. Just kidding, I didn’t even hear your _stupid_ _idea_.

\- So why are you laughing at?

\- Dream just called himself “ _my dog”_ in Snapchat.

\- Dream _what_? – he starts laughing, accompanied by a Dream wheezing.

\- In my defense, it was him who said that his dog got him distracted when he was talking to me!

\- So you both were snapchating while playing bedwars? That’s why we lose so many times.

\- We weren’t talking _all the time_ , okay?

\- If you say... Anyway, it’s late, I’m gonna pop off, and tomorrow we will talk about my brilliant idea again! Bye!

_“user disconnected from the channel”_

\- Dream.

\- George.

\- Why did you take a screenshot of my photo?

\- Come on, you looked so funny! I had to take a print.

\- You _had to_? Oh my god, please don’t post it.

\- Why?

\- Dream, I’m wearing your merch, that they already know that you gave me, smilling and all _red_! Please don’t post it.

\- I’m not, I’m not! Not in the ones that you follow anyway.

\- What? No, don’t you dare to post on your silly private account.

\- Is not silly! But I’m joking, I’m not gonna post, don’t worry.

\- Thanks, I apreciate that.

\- But kinda surprised me that you’re actually wearing it. I thought you put it yesterday just to show me how it looks or something like that, I don’t know.

\- I’m actually wearing it. Is very comfy.

\- I’m glad you liked it, then. What a shame you didn't _love_ the gift i sent you.

\- Oh, shut up! You did it on purpose, just to make me blush.

\- Well, it's not my fault that you blush so _easily_!

\- No, I don’t! I just blush sometimes.

\- You blush many times when you’re talking with me.

\- _Stop_.

\- Why? Are you blushing right now?

\- Maybe. Whatever.

\- _oh my gosh_ , you’re literally blushing right now? Send me another photo.

\- Wait, what? No!

\- _Georgie._..

\- What did you just call me? that’s it, I’m leaving.

\- George, please-

\- Bye, Dream!

He leaves the voice channel, but remains on the discord until Dream's status ball changes from green to gray, and only then closes the computer.

He feels that strange sensation again, but this time it is mixed with something good. _Joy_? He doesn't know, but these meaningless conversations, late at night, are George's favorites and always make him smile. And also blushing, although he would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I finally finished this chapter! I almost lost the file and had to re-write everything, but thank god I managed to recover :D (if I had to rewrite everything, it would not be so good because I would forget a lot or just be too lazy to write everything)  
> This chapter was kinda silly with all these friends- flerting-only-as-a-joke thing + the bad description of what a jackbox / bedwars stream would look like, but i really liked writing it, so hope you guys liked too!  
> (um and maybe all my final notes will be with the final note from the first chapter i don’t know what happen ao3 is so confusing) (but there’s a change that everything is normal so if it’s normal ignore this lol)


	4. Sitting by the phone just waiting for a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George talk (a lot) on the phone - while Dream faces a storm (also Dream send a picture To George)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

One month and thirteen days after his birthday, the first strange situation involving soulmates happens. George’s leaving the market, with heavy bags in both hands, when a group of children stops him.

\- Hi! sorry to stop like this, but do you have time to answer some questions? It's for a school work.

\- Ah... alright, if it’s fast I think there’s no problem.

\- Nice! So... how old are you?

\- I’m 20.

\- What do you work with and/ or study?

\- I... - the answer "I make videos for youtube playing minecraft" didn’t seem very appropriate, so he opts for a more neutral answer - I'm a programmer, which means I code things, and I graduated with a degree in computer science.

\- Oh, that’s cool! Um, so you're already 20, right? It means you already have your initial?

 _What?_ What school project would talk about soulmates?

\- Yeah...

\- You don't have to say to us, don't worry! Do you know anyone with the same initial?

He can feel the small c _burning_ on his skin, just below the bags.

\- Yes, I have a friend with the same initial.

\- Just a friend? So you still haven't found your soulmate?

\- No, I don’t think so.

\- Okay, last question: before receiving your initial, did you believe in soulmates? If don’t, now do you believe?

Seriously, _what kind of schoolwork was this that needed so much information about soulmates of strangers at the supermarket door?_

\- Um... it's not like I didn't believe it, I just ... didn't know what it would be like? It's still very mysterious, you know? But I think having a letter engraved on my wrist made me realize how real this is.

\- Thanks for answering, have a good day!

\- Thanks, good luck with your project too.

The group finally go away, leaving him alone. He walks home thinking about how soulmates are so inserted in things. Even though it’s weird, himself had already done a school project about soulmates - not with _strangers_ , but with his parents. Anyway, it was still a project about soulmates and he had never stopped to think about it.

In fairy tales, school books, curiosity squares about initials of historical figures on the edges of the pages of his school books... soulmates were everywhere. There’s no clear reason why he never believed. He knew they were a _thing_ , he saw the letters on the arm of his mother and father and teachers, but he refused to accept that this was a future for him.

If he stopped to think of an alternative universe where soulmates don’t exist - or at least give no clear signs as initials - he would see how ridiculous it seems to deny that. He’s still free to be with whoever he wants, the world happens as usual, but he will have a letter forever on his wrist to remind him that, somewhere, someone is connected to him, and he's connected to that person too.

As real as the c in his skin is, he still doesn't understand. He doesn't want to know how the letter got there, scientists have been trying to find out for years and never find answers, and that's one of the secrets of the universe. What he doesn't understand is how his soul, his essence, who he truly is, can be connected with someone else. What does that even mean?

Does that mean that the moment he rests his eyes on his soulmate, their souls will identify themselves and suddenly the world will look more colorful? Does it mean that, once a first connection is established, they will know how the other feels, as if they share feelings? Or does it just mean that, at the time the universe was making the mixture that would become George, it had made a G + C mixture and divided it in two, forming two individuals who only coincidentally had the same starting point?

If he takes the relationship of his parents, for example, it would certainly be the first two cases. They’re genuinely in love, and somehow her mother always knows when something’s wrong at his father's job, and he always knows when she’s feeling sick.

But what if they were just lucky? As his mother said, she will never be absolutely sure that they’re soulmates, although she prefers to believe so. Maybe George will never find his soulmate, and is alright, but wouldn't that lack of connection be missed?

_“hey”_

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he takes it out to look at what it’s. It’s Dream.

_“i need to talk to you, can i call you?”_

Before George's brain processes the message and starts to worry, his friend sends you another:

_“and don't worry it's nothing serious i'm fine lol”_

_“ok”_ He stares at the phone and then adds “ _i'm coming back from the grocery store now, can u call me in like 10 minutes?”_

_“right, talk to you in 10 minutes then”_

George starts to walk faster, even though he knows that 10 minutes is plenty of time to get home.

As soon as he arrives, he quickly puts the groceries in place and goes to his room, starting the computer. Dream didn't specify where he would call, but it’s good to open the discord, just in case. He taps his fingertips impatiently on the wood of the table, waiting for the call. Maybe 10 minutes was a lot, he was practically at the door when he answered his friend.

Then his phone starts ringing.

\- Hello.

\- Hey – George can hear muffled thunder in the background.

\- ...are you in the middle of a storm?

\- Yeah, you know how it is ... florida and its summer storms.

\- Dream, it's not even _summer_ to begin with.

\- I know... anyway, sorry for the delay, I know how anxious you can be with these things... the light went out and I had to go see if Patches was okay, and then I realized that I wouldn’t be able to call you by discord without internet and-

\- Don’t worry, it’s okay. - It's not like George waited by looking at the watch every 30 seconds wondering when his friend would call, _duh_ – but is everything okay? We can talk another time if now is a bad time.

\- No, everything is fine. Patches’ sleeping and the windows are closed, the only problem is the light. I have candles, but it’s still so dark.

\- That’s how blackouts work, you idiot. Everything went dark.

\- George, I’m afraid of the dark.

\- Oh. Sorry.

He listens to Dream wheezing.

\- I’m just kidding, I like the darkness, it’s just difficult to see things.

\- _Oh my god_ , don’t joke with that, I really feel bad!

\- Aw, so do you care about me?

\- Um, no? I only care about important things.

\- So I’m not important? I think I don’t tell you what I call to say, then.

\- _Dream!_ – he smiles. Why does Dream have to act like that? It’s so annoying (but still makes him smile every time).

\- What?

\- I take that back, you’re important, very important, now tell me whatever you want to say.

\- So I’m very important?

\- Yes.

\- So you care about me?

\- _Oh my god,_ Dream, of course I care about you, you’re my best friend! Now start talking, I’m curious.

\- Ask “please”.

\- Why?

\- You need to learn how to be polite.

\- And you need to go straight to the point. Dream, can you _please_ tell me what you wanted to say?

They start laughing. Dream laughs because George says in a very passive-aggressive way, and George laughs because Dream’s laugh is so funny. He feels like, if he was sad, just listening to that wheezy kettle laugh would make him happy again.

\- Okay, so.. my birthday’s in 3 months, right? And I was talking to my mom about how I could celebrate, you know, _it’s not everyday you turn 20_ , so she wanted to do something nice, but I said that I don’t like big events at all, and then she says _“oh, just invite your friends and make a sleepover party, then”_ and I was like “mom, one of my friends live 8 hours from here and other lives in the other side of the ocean and we're too grown up to do sleepovers”.

\- I’m obviously the 8 hours from there.

\- ... and then she said “ _no problem, invite them, that’s my present for you! I’ll buy the flight tickets! And wouldn't be literally a pijama party, they would only sleep there because I refuse to believe that you would let your friends stay in hotels”_

\- oh my god, you’re saying that...

\- Only if you want to! I know it’s a lot, you have to take your passport and visa, and we still have to decide when and how long...

\- Of course I want to!

\- Really?

\- Yeah – he lets out a mix of laughter and sigh, as if he’s been holding his breath all this time and now he’s finally able to breathe again.

\- Nice! So, I'm calling you first because you need to do all the security steps with all the necessary documents, and I know that these things can take time.

\- Yeah... But I think it'll be faster once we choose when it’ll happen, because I can use the back ticket to anticipate things.

\- You're right. The weather is really bad right now, though. I really wanted to talk to you first so that’s why I called now, but I think it’s better to talk with Sapnap when the storm is over. I can text you when it stops, and then we can call him.

\- Okay, sounds good for me. Talk to you later then?

\- Yeah.

\- And Dream, take care with this storm. I know you said it’s fine, but if, I don’t know, it turns into a hurricane, stay safe.

\- Don’t worry, _mom_. I’ll be fine, promise.

\- Okay, okay. Bye, Dream!

\- Bye!

George listens to a “bip” and the static sound of the storm is over.

He stares at the black screen and smiles. He and Dream talk about meeting all the time, as a joke. It was always _“when we finally meet”, “when I see you in real life”, “when you fly here_ ”, but they both knew that was a distant reality. It's not like there’s a solid and real reason preventing them from meeting, it just never happened – partly because they never stopped to talk about it seriously. But now is a real thing, and George couldn’t be more happy.

3 months is a lot of time, but he’s already excited, with high expectations. _Oh my god_ , that means that he will finally see Dream’s face! For real, not a blurry kid dressed up as batman or riding a crocodile – _he really has a peculiar friend_ –, but the real Dream, the real dirty-blond boy who's been his best friend for years.

He doesn’t think he’s ready for that.

But first, they have to talk with Sapnap and buy the flight tickets, and after that he needs to provide all the necessary documents to be able to enter the country.

* * *

\- Chat, stop asking for Dream, he probably won't come. I talked with him before and his light went down and he was in the middle of a storm, I doubt that things have returned to normal, so there’s nothing I can do.

\- How did you talk with him, then?

\- What do you mean?

\- If he was without electricity, doesn't that mean he was without the internet too?

\- Well, probably, but he still had signal. He called me on my phone.

\- _Uh_ , he called you on your phone? Can I do this too?

\- No, you can’t.

\- Why? Just say you hate me and go, George.

\- I don’t hate you, Sapnap! It's just that you’ll only call to annoy me.

\- No, I don’t! I miss you, Gogy.

\- Shut up! We talk literally everyday!

\- But not on your cell phone, only on discord!

\- You texted me this morning!

They continue to argue amicably as George seeks resources and things to decorate his new home in the SMP. George doesn’t usually login that much, and normally doesn’t participate in lore streams, but he likes to make streams just griffing things on the server or reforming and looking for resources while talking to other people.

\- Oh, chat’s asking for a story time! Do you have any stories to share with us, Sapnap?

\- Um... I don’t think so. Do you?

\- Actually, yes. _So_ , this afternoon I was leaving the market, when a group of children of about 12 or 13 stopped me and asked if I could help them with a school project by answering some questions.

\- Wait, they ask you? Any askers?

\- Hey, let me tell the story! So, as I’m a very nice and altruistic person, I agreed and started to answer the questions, and it was basic things like age and name ... wait, I just realized that they didn't even ask my name... anyway, I kept answering, and then they asked me about my soulmate.

\- A _school project_ about soulmates?

\- Yeah! I thought it was super weird, but I kept responding.

\- And what did they ask?

\- If I already had mine, if I already met them... if I belive in soulmates and all that. It was so weird. Well, end of story time!

\- Aw, no, George! Tell what was your answers!

\- _Dream!_

\- Sapnap!

\- Hey, Dream.

\- Hello, George! So, won't you tell us what you answered?

\- Nothing impressive, just that everything that involves soulmates ends up being a mystery to me, but having a… letter engraved on my skin made me realize how real it all is... and I almost revealed what my initial is, oh my god.

\- Guys, attention: George's initial is ...

\- Dream, no!

\- ... _one of the 26 letters of the alphabet!_

\- You’re so dumb.

\- Wait, so Dream knows what your initial is?

\- Yeah.

\- Since when?

\- My birthday, I think?

\- So you tell him but doesn't tell me? Such a good friend you are.

\- Are you jealous, Sapnap?

\- No? You’re both so disgusting.

\- Come on, I bet you would like to be so privileged as to be able to know what is written on George's wrist.

\- Well, all I need to know is that we both consider you our best friend, but you only consider one of us your best friend.

\- _Ouch_ , that’s hurt, Sapnap.

George laughs and keeps walking in the game, jumping in circles between blocks, but his mind starts to travel far.

He knows that Sapnap and Dream have known each other for a long time and that their friendship is very, very strong. And he knows that Dream, his best friend, has another best friend who isn’t him, and that's okay. But the way Sapnap put it really hurt him.

\- Calm down, Sapnap, I think you went too far.

\- Don’t worry Dream, it’s okay.

\- Really?

\- Yeah, don’t worry, Sapnap.

A discord notification rings in his headphones and he quickly checks what is on his phone. It's Sapnap. He quits the game and the stream screen freezes with George in the air as he changes the screen to discord.

_"yo are u really ok? sorry i think im gone too far but u know that I'm just kidding right? Dream cares about you as much as he care about me"_

\- Ah, one second, guys. I need to check something, 

_"yeah i know lol"_

_"you sound kinda upset"_

_"ok maybe im upsed, just a little don't worry"_

_"im really sorry you know I didn't say that with the intention of making you feel like this”_

_"dont worry, really. we talk about it later i have to go back to the stream lol"_

\- I'm back, guys!

He plays for a little more while taking about anything with the others, but he starts to feel lazy, so decides to end the stream.

\- Yeah, I think I'm gonna end the stream. Thank you so much for everyone that stays watching until here, thanks for all the donos ans subs, thank you thank you thank you! Also, if you're not subscribed, you can follow now! It's literally free, just click the follow button! And… yeah, you if you amazon prime, you can subscribe for free by twitch prime! It costs nothing, and you can have access to emotes and never watch adds again… I think that's it! Bye everyone, bye!

He waves frantically to the camera and end the stream.

\- Ok guys, I'm back.

\- Yo George, sorry for what I said-

\- Hey, don't worry, seriously. I was upsed but it wasn't because what you said, just… the way you did. But really, if you apologize one more time I'll block you and then you wouldn't could call me anymore.

\- But I don't even call you!

\- Exactly.

\- Okay, if the girls stop fighting… Sapnap, I need to talk to you.

\- Oh no.

\- I'm _serious_. George knows what I want to say.

\- Geroge, am I in trouble?

\- Yeah, definitely.

They laugh and Dream quickly repeats the explanation he told George before, and Sapnap readily agreed because it's the best way possible to celebrate his birthday.

\- Nice! We need to choose a date and buy the tickets, so George can go after his visa.

\- Well, I think it'll be cool if we meet in your birthday, wich happens on a Sunday… Maybe we can go on Friday or Saturday, and stay one day or two before your birthday. How much time should we stay?

\- We have to take this opportunity, we don't know when you or George could come back… So at least one week, but as long as you want yo stay is good for me.

\- Maybe two weeks? Or do you think it's short time?

\- We could stay three? Or maybe one month? Although a month seems like a lot.

\- Three sounds good for me.

\- Yeah, for me too. So, we go… on the 10th… and stay until the end of the month? It'll be exactly three weeks.

\- Okay! I'll talk with my mother, and this week I can send the tickets to you.

\- Cool. Just one more thing… will we tell the fans?

\- Oh… I think that not now, they'll be so anxious. Maybe on the week, or on the 10th, you and Sapnap can post a picture of the window of the airplane, or of the corner of the airport, something like that, so they'll already be all excited with lots of theories, because you two on airplanes two days before my birthday is something that couldn't be coincidence.

\- _Oh my god_ , it will be so cool! will they trend something?

\- Probably. Oh, when you both arrive and we're all together, we can post like… you two with Patches!

\- We could post a picture of our shoes, like, one on the side of the other.

\- No, they'll make fun of me!

\- But they're now wrong, your shoes are so _weird_.

\- Well, try to be 6'3 and find good sneakers that actually fit.

\- _Oh, I'm Dream, a faceless youtuber with 6'3 and I hate being so tall!_

\- George, it's not my fault you're so short!

\- I'm not short!

\- Ok, 5'9.

\- Sapnap's almost the same height as me, why don't you make fun of him too?

\- Excuse me? I'm 5'10. I'm taller.

\- No you're not! I'm taller, you're 5'8! Oh, when we meet, we can measure each other and take a picture comparing our real heights! Dream, you can use that dumb mask and we can take a picture!

\- It's not dumb! the artist behind it did a great job.

\- I'm not criticizing the _artist_ , I'm criticizing _you_.

\- Oh, come on, now!

They laugh and talk some more, making some more details. After about half an hour, Sapnap says he’s going to hang up and go to rest a little because he still wanted to stream at dawn but he couldn't stand being straight awake.

\- If you guys wanna pop up later, I’ll just play LOL or something like that.

\- I’ll probably be asleep, but thanks.

\- Me too. How do you always awake 4 am to do these alt streams?

\- I don’t know, it’s just my sleep routine.

_“User disconnected from the channel”_

\- So.

\- So.

-Were you really upset about what Sapnap said?

 _\- Oh my god_ , stop taling about it! I know you’ve known each other for a long time, it doesn’t cancel our own friendship. I’m not upsed, don’t worry.

\- Okay, good then. As soon as I talk to my mother, I'll send you proof of the flight tickets so you can go after what you need.

\- Yeah. I don't think it will take that much work, though. And we have plenty of time.

\- Yes, but three months can pass very quickly.

\- I hope so! Seriously, I'm going to buy a calendar and put it on my wall just to count the days, like in the movies. I will circle the 10th in red and make an X every day until finally the day of the trip arrives, we barely finished talking about the details and I'm already anxious.

\- Don't worry, it's not like anything is really going to change. The only difference is that you will have to look up instead of staring at a computer screen.

\- Hey, I’m not that short! And that’s definitely not the only difference, Dream. I'm not going to be staring at a computer screen because I'm going to be looking at _you_ , for real. Have you ever thought about it? _I'll finally see you!_

\- Yeah! Kinda as a personal face reveal.

\- Aren't you really going to send any pictures before?

\- No.

\- How am I supposed to know if it's you, then?

\- By my clothes...? Or maybe Sapnap arrives firt, and then you just have to look for him.

\- But... _don't use good arguments against me!_

\- you'll have to try harder than that if you really want me to send you a picture.

\- Could you _please_ send me a photo? _Pretty please?_

Dream bursts into laughter, laughing so hard that his belly hurts and his kettle laugh becomes an inaudible noise.

\- Did I hear it right? Did you just say _"pretty please"?_

\- You said I needed to be polite, that’s the hard I can try.

He sees his phone screen light up in front of him, with a snapchat notification.

\- Dream... You know i love Patches, but if it's another picture of her, I swear I will-

It’s not another picture of the cat, as he thought it would be. Instead, it’s a photo of a person in front of a mirror, in a dark room. George’s only able to say what’s in the picture because it was taken with a flash, and a white spot comes out of the phone, covering the person's face and neck.

\- Is that you?

\- No. Duh, _obviously_ it's me.

Many things go through George's mind at the moment, and of all the things he could say, he chooses:

\- Are you in the totally dark or you just turned off the light to take the picture?

\- What? – Dream wheezes – I’m in totally dark. I told you, I like being in the dark. The light came on and right after I joined the call in the middle of your stream, but I didn't mind staying in the dark.

\- That’s... a strange habit.

The time for the photo is over and George's screen lights up again with the white background of the conversation. He clicks to see the photo again, without caring what Dream would think. He wanted to take a screenshot, but that would be weird. So he has an idea and slides the screen upwards, leaving the application, but not closing it. When he clicks on the option to see all open apps in the background, the photo is still there. He takes a screenshot of this screen, and even though it’s smaller and of a worse quality, he smiles.

\- What, you see it twice and didn't take a print?

\- Why, did you want me to take one? If you send another photo, maybe I will.

His phone buzzes with another notification. Dream sent him another photo. George laughs.

\- Will this photo be worthy of a screenshot?

The photo was taken with the front camera this time, and most of the screen is black. At the bottom, however, a dirdy-blond, slightly wavy, hair appears. The quality wasn’t very good because the whole room was dark and the hair was full of dots, just like all the photos with bad lighting are, but even so it was remarkable how intense the hair color was, almost golden. Some locks were darker, close to brown, but the vast majority were a kind of a dark blond.

For some reason, George always imagined Dream's hair more _dirty_ than _blond_ , almost like a brown. That photo of the merch in the pool was his only reference, even though his friend explained that his wet hair is darker, especially when it's short.

\- So, are you going to take a screenshot or not? I put the option for you to only see once.

\- You’re so annoying.

Even saying that, George presses the right buttons and takes the damn screenshot. He hears a notification on the other end of the line, and is sure that Dream thought _"george took a screenshot!_ " was something very funny, because he starts laughing.

\- Wait, you really took it?

\- Yeah! That’s pure fan service, I will publish on behalf of all artists desperate to know what your hair really looks like.

\- Oh my gosh, please don’t do it, would be chaos.

They talk for another half hour, but after the third time in a row that George yawns, Dream says it's too late and he needs to sleep. George doesn't want to hang up, but ends up agreeing because he's really sleepy.

\- Ok then, good night, George!

\- Good night, Dream.

He hangs up and the room is plunged into silence. George has always liked silence and being alone, but every time he disconnects the calls and the soft static noise that all the calls have in the background disappears, he feels as if something is missing.

He finally turns off the computer screen and turns off the light, throwing himself on the bed. He plugs his phone into the charger, looking at the time. 4 am. It's really late, and he didn't even participate in any streams to be up that hour. It was nice to talk to Dream, though. Before finally turn off the screen and sleep, he opens the gallery and quickly looks at the photos Dream send him, as if it were illegal.

There’s no visible part of his friend's face, but it’s an advance. George always sends pictures of his face with strange filters or things like that, like the photo with the hoodie, and Dream always responds with pictures of Patches, or the wall, or whatever is in front of his camera, but never of him.

Those photos bubble up an unknown sensation in George, and he deduces that it can only be happiness to finally see a little of his friend. It can only be that, and maybe a little tiredness. If not, _what else would it be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4.7k words lets goooo  
> first, if you at bad as american unit of measurement as me, here are the boys heighs in meters: george: 1,79 - sapnap: 1,78 - dream: 1,92  
> so, as this fanfic is super original, obviously they had to meet in real life! for sure, nothing cliché ( hahah irony warning)  
> as cliché as it is, I need them to be together for things to happen, my love language is touch and I couldn't be able to write a romance where they spend months liking each other without being able to see each other face to face (even if this is exactly what is happening to me now lol someone buy me a ticket to see my girlfriend please i’m begging)  
> anyway, sorry for the big time jump! A whole month between this chapter and the previous one, and that’ll probably happen in the next one, but it’s because the story can only happen as it should from the moment they both have their initials!  
> I don't want to rush George's feelings, so I try to write as smoothly as I can! hope you enjoyed this chapter <3


	5. I used to wanna be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George worries too much, but a call with someone else makes him realize that it's okay to be concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

George has two weeks to get on the plane and finally meet with his best friends, and for some reason his sleep schedule has decided to change. It happens sometimes, or he sleeps too little or he sleeps too much, but he didn't expect it to happen _right now_.

The moment he wakes up at 11 am, he thinks it will be a good day, since he woke up relatively early, until he looks at his phone and realizes that he has slept for more than 12 hours, which means he missed the bedwars stream yesterday, which was going to happen around 3 am for him. He warned that he might be asleep, but even so there were notifications calling for him sent around the time of the stream.

_“oops”_ He responds quickly, saying he had fallen asleep, adding a skull emoji.

He goes to the kitchen, petting his cat on the way and feeding his pets before preparing something for himself.

He opens twitter and sees someone saying something about them meeting on Dream's birthday and almost likes accidentally. _Damn_ , they didn't even post anything and are acting normally, how do people create these theories?

As much as he had 3 long months to prepare everything, he had only obtained the visa last week - it is not that the process is slow, he only postponed it until it was only a month away because he was afraid he could not get it in time.

This week and next week would be normal: the only difference is that Karl had already been warned that he wouldn’t be able to do any late-night Friday streams with everyone as he normally does. Other than that, everyone kept posting stuff and going live normally.

Friday, at 2 pm am for him (9 am in America), he will board the plane bound for _Orlando, Florida_. He’ll spend 8 hours on the plane, and arrive at 5 pm in the USA (which, for his internal clock, would be 10 pm). He’ll definitely suffer from _jet lag_ , but it won’t be too bad, since he was used to staying up at dawn and going to sleep in the morning. Sapnap will leave at 11 am and arrive at 4:30 pm. George feels so wronged to have to leave so early and still arrive later, but it's not his fault if his friends live across the ocean.

He had already calculated schedules and checked if the passage was right and what was his gate and seat ( _gate b-2, seat f-16_ ) more times than he could count on his hands. It’s still two weeks away and he’s already in that state, how will he be when the date finally arrives?

The truth is that he’s very scared. Not from the trip or the plane, in fact he loves the idea of flying and being able to see things from up there, but he’s afraid of the meeting. What if his friends realize that he's not that cool in person or something? What if they act differently? What if things go wrong and they stay in a tense mood for 3 weeks?

What if your friends end up ignoring him? What if George unconsciously withdraws and ends up staying away from them?

He knows that Sapnap and Dream have met before. It was a pity that he was unable to go on that opportunity, but seeing his friends together and happy was worth it. What if the reaction isn't the same when they finally meet George? And if he doesn't feel all that energy and excitement? (which he finds very difficult, he's been a nervous wreck since the 10th of last month, when it was officially just a month away)

He's not a very open person and friends know that, but that also doesn't mean he wants to be _alone_. Don't misunderstand him, he likes to be alone, make streams only with him and the chat, just be with his animals watching some silly movie on netflix, enjoying his own company, _etcetera_. There have been times when he gave up participating in some event or streams because there would be to many people or he just wanted to be alone, but he definitely wouldn't want to be alone when his friends are around.

Perhaps – _most likely_ – he’s just overthinking about it. When the time comes, everything will work out and he will realize that he has been worried in vain. But there is always the _"what if"_ , a voice whispering to him that maybe things will go wrong and he starts thinking about all kinds of disasters that could happen.

He needs to talk to someone about it, take the weight off his shoulders. But who would he talk to? It's not like he's going to talk to Dream or Sapnap – after all, they’re _the_ problem.

He could call Karl or Quackity, but he’s afraid to bother or end up being silly. The friend’s group had an incredible dynamic, but sometimes he thinks that there’s a _thin, almost invisible_ barrier that prevents him from talking about certain matters with others.

While doing the dishes, an answer finally comes to his mind. _Wilbur!_ They’re not necessarily best friends, but they already had met once before, so George felt a certain security when talking to him that he didn’t feel when talking to others, including Dream or Sapnap. Meeting a person live and in color – or the colors that he could distinguish, at least – can make him open up much more easily than he would like to admit.

* * *

_“hey, wilby”_

He’s sitting in his room, with the discord open. He just closed the twitch page to make sure Wilbur isn't live, and he doesn’t have to wait long for his friend to respond. Thank god he knows someone who lives in the same time zone as him.

_“what’s up gogy”_

_“so, i know this may seem weird but i need to talk to someone and you seem like the best option right now”_

_“glad im the best option” after a moment, “and yea, of course we can talk!”_

_“oh thanks i was so nervous lol”_

_“dont worry hah”. “do you want to call me?”_

_“it would be easier for me, if that's okay with you”_

_“no probs”_

He drags the mouse to the small voice channel icon and hears the annoying beep twice before the friend answers.

\- Hello, George!

\- Hey, Wilbur! Thanks for answering and everything, really.

\- No problems. So, what’s going on?

\- Okay, so... I don’t even know if I can tell you this, so please don’t tell anyone else and don’t let it escape in streams and if anyone mentions pretend that you don’t know... but me, Sapnap and Dream are going to meet up.

\- Oh, really? That’s so nice!

\- I know! It will be in two weeks ... actually less, in 10 days. Anyway, I’m really excited, like really really excited. But I’m also super nervous, more than I was the time we met. and I... I don’t know, I thought about talking to you because you’ve already met other people, like Tommy and Philza, and you’ve also met Nikki several times, even streams with her sometimes...

\- Yeah, that’s true.

\- So, like... didn't you feel nervous at all? or, I don’t know, afraid that people's reaction wouldn’t be what you expect or that they’ll act differently with you...?

\- Well, not with Nikki, because she and I have known each other for so long that I don't even remember what it was like when we first met. Now with Tommy, I was really nervous, largely because, you know, he’s still a child and I felt a little pressured to be more responsible? I don't know if it makes any sense at all... and with Philza, I don't know, I think the fact that he's older made me feel more relaxed too? He's the "father" after all, there would be no reason for me to be nervous knowing that everything would be okay.

\- In fact, it makes sense, there are very different situations.

\- Yeah! But even if Tommy was older, I think I would still be nervous... it’s normal to feel that way in these situations, especially when they’re someone who means a lot to you.

“Of course, you will be concerned with their reaction and how you will act together outside the internet and if you will have a dynamic as good as you are now... but just the fact that you care so much about the way things will happen and how you will be after that shows that your friendship is very important and they will not, in any way, try to let you down or act differently.

You're just afraid of something changing, maybe even losing all that you have, because they are important to you and you are important to them. And that's why everything will work out in the end. Maybe there will be an awkward moment, maybe you are talking and suddenly be silent, but everything will be fine because you will finally be together, George.

Your friendship is incredible, and it will not be a embarrassed moment or two that will change that. From the moment you see them, you will understand that everything will be fine.

I know these 10 days are still going to be difficult and you will probably find yourself thinking about what it will be like at the airport, or what could go wrong, and there is nothing wrong with thinking about it, there is no way to stop it, and on the day, you will probably be nervous too, and still have the eight, is it eight, right? eight hours trip there, but believe me, it will be worth it.”

He’s silent for a few seconds, absorbing and digesting all the words Wilbur said to him.

\- Um... I think you managed to say exactly the right things, but I feel so overwhelmed now...

\- Haha, it’s ok. Just remember to breathe once in a while, you’ll be fine.

\- I will remeber. Thanks Wilbur, you really hepled with all my messy thoughs.

\- Any time you need! But now that you’ve started the gossip, tell me all: how long will you stay there?

\- Oh! So, Me and Sapnap will go in the 10th, I’ll arrive at 5 pm... We stay until the end of the month, and we leave on the 31st of dawn, exactly 3 weeks later.

\- That’s so cool! Is 3 weeks enough time for you to regulate your sleep and get used to the terrible American time zone?

\- My sleep schedule is not that bad! And I hope so, imagine if I spend all the time we have together suffering with _jet lag_.

\- It would be so funny! you should stream with _jet lag_ ... wait, how are you all going to do with the streams?

\- Well, we talked a lot about it, and of all the ideas and possibilities, the one that we thought was best is that I will take my set up almost complete, I’ll only leave one of my monitors, but I will have to take the camera, since Dream not even have one and Sapnap’s isn't very good, because he doesn’t use much anyway. Sapnap will take part of his set up and Dream will lend one of his monitors to him. If we need to stream or play something at the sime time, I’ll stay in the living room, Dream in his bedroom and Sapnap on the guest room. It's not the best thing, but it will work.

\- Wow, it really involves a lot of preparation for this ... how long have you been planning everything?

\- Three months. I remember that, at the beginning, I thought it would take too long, but now the date is getting close and I didn't even see time go by.

\- That’s good. Do you intend to tell the fans or are you going to try to keep everything behind the curtains?

\- We won’t talk directly, but we will post, like, airport pictures at the day, and maybe a photo with Patches too. But do you believe I already saw a fan theorizing about the meet for his birthday? We haven't even done anything yet and they already know!

\- Hahah, It's the price of fame, my friend.

* * *

It’s already dark when George allow himself to rest and think about everything he and Wilbuur had talked.

Talking to him had really helped, and he felt a lot calmer now. It’s true that he had thought during the day about what it would be like the moment he saw them, or what they would do for 3 whole weeks, or what he would do if the day came and Florida was experiencing a terrible storm and their flights were canceled, but Wilbur was right. It’s ok to think about it, as long as he doesn't let it dominate his thoughts and emotions.

Deep down, he knows that everything will be all right. But 10 days is many days, and he would be _alone_ with his thoughts. He knows that when he finally arrives, the only thing he will feel is happiness at finally meeting his friends after so many years. They have no set plans, but he knows it will be an incredible 3 weeks and they can do a lot of things together.

He comes out of his thoughts when he sees his cell phone screen light up. It's a snapchat notification.

_“hey i wanna record a new video idea tomorrow, to leave as a backup video for the 3 weeks if we need”_

Is a picture of Patches lying on a cat bed.

_“cool, what idea?”_ \- he responds with a picture of his set up, because that's what’s in front of him and he doesn't want to send a picture of himself.

“ _the idea that sapnap had a while ago, actually. i wrote it down as i do with all the ideas we have and it turns out that it wasn’t such a bad idea at all” –_ Dream sends a normal text, and so he responds.

_“have you told him? he will be so convinced when he knows”_

_“not yet, i just said i want to record a video tomorrow. i will only tell when we are recording, it will be funny to keep his reaction”_

_“yeah lol”_ he looks at the screen and takes a deep breath, typing quickly. He just needs to breathe, as Wilbur had said. Breathe. He holds his breath and sends _"hey, can i call you really quickly? I talked to Wilbur earlier about the meeting and everything, and i think i need to talk to you too"_

He watchs Dream writing and erasing, writing and erasing, for what seems like hours, until the answer arrives.

_“of course, just give me a minute”_

Shortly thereafter, his own phone starts to ring.

\- Hey!

\- Hello, Dream

\- So... you tell Wilbur about the meet up?

\- Um.. yeah. Hope there’s no problem, he promised that he wouldn’t tell anyone.

\- No, it’s okay. But why didn't you talk with me or Sapnap?

\- Because.

\- Because...?

\- Look, I am- I was really nervous about all of this, and you two were kind of _part of the problem_ , so I didn't want to involve you in that. But after talking to him I realized that maybe I should talk to you too, after all. I don't usually talk about how I feel or... about more personal things in general, you know that, but keeping it just for me isn’t a good solution. Dialogue is the key to everything, isn't it?

\- It is... What are you worried about?

\- I don't even know how to start right ... It's just that, for example, even trying to avoid it and having been busy all day, I was still thinking about what it will be like at the airport. Like, the first first time we see each other. And I have already imagined thousands of different scenarios and I know that in time everything will be fine, but what if it doesn't? It's not like we can follow some kind of ... _script_ so that I know what I have to do.

\- Oh... well, it's true that we can't follow a script- _I mean_ , if that’s going to make you more comfortable, we probably could, but I think it would just make everything more robotic and less personal...

\- No, I don't want a real script, _you idiot!_

\- Anyway... Don't worry, seriously. Instead of trying to create thousands of scenarios, have you tried to imagine what is really going to happen? It will be 5 pm ... so it probably won't be that clear. You will get off the plane, look for your suitcase and the box with the set up, and then you will drag everything on an airport cart until you leave your gate, and Sapnap and I will be waiting for you. We'll probably have his stuff in my car by now, so there's nothing. Maybe we’ll talk a little while standing at the airport, but then we go to the car and finally home.

\- Looking at it like this, everything looks really simple.

\- Bacuse it _is_ simple, George. Just a few friends meeting, nothing much.

\- Even so... wait, how was it when you first met Sapnap? Like, _what was it really like?_ Do you remember?

\- Yeah – he giggles - Sapnap drove for hours straight to my house, right? As soon as he told me he was arriving, I took out my cell phone and started recording from inside my pocket, so everything was black, but I only wanted the audio. He finally arrived and parked ... then he got out of the car and I said something like _"so, how is it finally not to be sitting in a car?"_ and we beat our wrists. He told a little bit about the trip, you know, you were on the call too, and we started getting in with his stuff.

\- Oh. it seems very... _nice_ , actually.

\- It was very nice. I was also a little insecure before we met, you know? I mean, he's been my friend since he was 13! I remember that when I went to open the door to leave the house, my hands were shaking so much that I dropped the key _twice_ and stayed a long time until I hit the lock.

\- _Oh my god_ , _you_ were nervous? That’s unprecedented!

\- Hahaha. But really, it's normal to be nervous, and I know how you can overthink about things, but try not to let it consume you, okay? Stay busy, it will help.

\- Okay, okay, I’ll do that. Honestly, I even thought about buying a puzzle, so it would keep me busy for a long time. But then I remembered that I’m colorblind and that it would take three times the normal time because I wouldn’t be able to separate the pieces by color, so no puzzle for me.

And Dream starts laughing, and then all the problems in the world seem to disappear for George. He’s tempted to ask for an audio of his friend laughing, because that laugh _really_ served as a serotonin dissipator for him, but he stops himself because he knows how strange it would be. Well, there are always fans and their _Dream wheezing compilations like a kettle for 10 minutes straight_ on youtube.

\- What now? Why are you laughing?

\- Sorry, sorry – he’s _still_ laughing - if you want, we can buy a puzzle to play together.

\- Um, it would be very tedious and i'm sure we can think of better plans but thanks, I really appreciate that.

\- You have a point, but I will buy it anyway. We can be very unlucky and go through days and days of rain and storms without being able to leave the house, there's no way of knowing.

\- If you want to buy it, I won't be the one to stop you.

They are silent for a while, each doing their own things. George isn’t sure, but he can hear Dream typing and clicking several times, so he deduces he's coding something for tomorrow's recording. Those moments didn't always happen, but they weren't rare either, and they were George's favorites. They don't say anything and they don't even need to, but they _stay_ on the call, just enjoying each other's company. At some point, Dream stops typing and then all George can hear is static.

\- Hey, George.

\- Hi?

\- Thank you for trusting me to say all these things, I know how difficult it is for you to open up.

\- Oh. You’re welcome? You don't need to thank me for trusting you ... I should be the one to thank you for being here listening to so much silly things.

\- They’re not silly, don’t say that. And you know, I will always be here for you.

George doesn't say anything back, but he knows that the friend knows that he will always be here for him too, and that's what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! the meet up is finally coming *throws confetti*  
> initially Wilbur wouldn't be a character, but as i like to add elements of reality to the fanfic, i thought he was the right person to talk to George once they really met in real life!  
> another thing, Dream and Sapnap live together irl, but in the fanfic universe, Sapnap stayed only a month with him and then returned to texas.  
> and i hate time zones oh my gosh if someone calculate the hours and everything there is a great chance of being wrong hahah  
> anyway hope y’all liked that chapter!! not much happened in the development of the story, but i think it's cool to show this part before the meeting (and many things that george worries about is what would happen to me if i were in his situation, so sorry if it got boring or dull, but i really think it's important to address this point of view!)


	6. 'Til your name was in my phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet (and Dream is going to buy a puzzle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

It's Thursday night and George can't sleep. He's very, _very_ sleepy because he stayed up late for a Quackity stream the day before, but he can't fall asleep.

He gets up, going to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of apple juice. The house is dark, and the only light that illuminates the room is the one that flickers in through the window.

In less than 24 hours, he will be together with his friends.

A noise from the living room scares him, but it’s only his cat. The little animal looks at him in fright, as if it had seen a ghost, but soon returns to its normal feline attitude and stretches before jumping on the couch and lying down.

George goes over to it and pats it on the head, making it purr. He would miss his pets. The firsts things George packed were their bags, which were on the side of the door. HIs cat and dog would spend 3 weeks with his mother. She loves them, although his cat is a little afraid every time they meet.

He quickly rinses his glass and goes to the bathroom, brushing his teeth again before returning to the bedroom. Staying busy, that's what he's doing. If he's busy enough, he won't have to worry.

3 a.m. He really should go to sleep to rest well, since he would spend the next few weeks 5 hours away from his usual time zone, but he can't.

He thinks about calling Dream or sending a message to Sapnap, because it's not too late in America, but they probably went to sleep early today, and George doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

Instead, he takes the cassette and the walkman from his desk, rewinds the tape to go back to the beginning, presses play, and the music starts and takes over his thoughts until there's nothing left.

_“Life’s a losing game when you don’t play/ Don’t hold your cards too close is what they say/ Now, love is just another leap of Faith/ But I jump right in”_

He really wants to play this game, but he is afraid of losing. But does he really have a choice? If he doesn't play, he loses. If he plays, he also risks losing.

_“I want something more than/ More than restless mornings/ Getting by, so boring”_

He agrees. He also wants something more than virtual friends and hours on end in front of a computer. It's his job and he knows it, but now that he finally has a chance to live and not just survive, he’s so scared that restless mornings don't seem like a bad option.

The volume of the music be lower and lower until the next one starts. It's George's favorite, and he turns the volume up to the maximum, so the soft melody is the only thing that occupies his head.

_“If I could read your mind/ I'd save a lot of time 'cause/ I've been spending all my time/ Sitting by the phone just waiting for a call/ I used to wanna be alone/ 'Til your name was in my phone/ Now I'm getting kinda used to you”_

It’s clearly a love song, but for some reason, he thinks of his friends. No, just one of them. His mind travels to Dream and how George got attached to him. How he waits for the moment when they will talk, how he finally realized that being alone isn’t always the best option. He got used to Dream and the idea that someone is there for him.

The next song starts and she hits George hard, so hard it hurts him.

He takes out his cell phone and quickly types _"lessons - mxmtoon"_ into google, opening the first website that appears to read the lyrics.

The music speaks everything he needs to hear. _"It's okay to step back and look around", "Be patient with yourself / There's more room to grow / If you leave your worries on the shelf", "Lost so much from over thinking / My head gets stuck, my feet lose feeling / But the fear's not enough to stop us dreaming now "._

He cannot be tied to worries. It may take time, but he knows it’s best to let life goes on. Keep your worries on the shelf, take a few steps back and analyze everything calmly, without overthinking. Breathe.

The songs continue to play, but he finally feels sleepy. He knows that they all have a deep meaning that will make him think, but the problem is, he doesn't want to think anymore. Everything is fine now, and he finally feels like he's telling the truth. He’s fine.

* * *

\- Thanks again for staying with them, mom.

\- No problem, you know how I love them. We're going to have a lot of fun over this time, aren't we?

She looks at the little brown puppy at her feet. His cat arrived and soon ran under the sofa, but that's okay. George had already said goodbye before leaving home, anyway.

\- If anything happens, you can call me, okay? And please don't give them coffee or chocolate.

\- Don’t worry, I won’t. What kind of grandmother do you think I am?

\- _Please_ , don't call yourself like that.

\- I’m kidding. But you know you can call me if anything happens, don't you? Even if nothing happens and you just miss me...

\- I know mom. I’ll be fine.

\- How are you feeling now, really?

\- Um... I’m a little nervous.

\- A _little_?

\- I feel like I can throw up anytime.

\- Oh, Georgie. I know you must be tired of hearing this, but it will be all right. In a few hours, you will be together with your friends!

\- I know! It may not seem like it, but I'm as excited as I’m nervous, hahah.

\- I’m so happy for you! And it's also birthday of one of them, isn't it?

\- Yeah, 12th is Dr- Clay’s birthday.

Strange as it may be to use Dream's real name, his mother only knew his friends by name.

\- Oh, the faceless one?

\- Yeah – he giggles – the faceless one.

\- Then you will finally see him!

\- I know! Mom, he's so stubborn! Do you believe he didn't want to show me how he is or what clothes he goes to at the airport with? He wants me to guess who he is.

\- That would be so funny! Imagine, you running around lost at the airport, looking everywhere for someone vaguely like him, and he and Nick looking at you without you noticing-

\- Mom, please don’t say that! _Oh my god,_ If this really happen I think it’s better to stay here.

\- George...

\- But this probably won’t happen, I know how Sap- Nick looks like and Clay is, like, super tall, so it should be easy to identify him in a crowd.

\- Good, then! I know you'll be super excited when you see it, but don't forget to let me know when it lands. And send me pictures! With your friends too.

\- Mom, that’s so embarrassing! I’m not gonna send you photos with them.

\- You all aren’t going to take selfies and all that young things?

\- Maybe? I don’t know, but I’m not gonna send you anything.

\- So I won’t let you go. I’m your mother, you can't disobey me.

\- Oops, guess I’ll have to do this, _only this time_.

\- As if you weren't a naughty boy in your tens.

\- I wans’t!

They talk some more, but soon George realizes that they have to leave. He doesn’t have a driver’s license, so he couldn’t just drive to the airport by himself (and that wouldn’t even make sense anyway, his car couldn’t stay 3 weeks in the parking lot).

The trip there is smooth, without many exchanges of words. A chewing gum song plays on the radio, and George hummed the lyrics, trying to avoid the _whirlwind_ of thoughts he's feeling. He takes a deep breath every time he realizes he’s crossing the line. Breathing, all he does is breathe.

\- We're here! Are you sure you don't want help getting your bags and box?

-You don't have to. I'll get a cart and it should be enough.

He quickly gets out of the car and walks into the large building, grabbing a cart and heading back to the parking lot.

-Then that's it.

\- I think so.

\- Don't forget to let me know when you arrive.

\- I’ll text you, don’t worry.

\- And be nice to your friends! You’re always fighting!

\- 90% of the time we’re fighting isn’t even my fault!

\- So be nice on the 10%!

- _Pff_ – he laughs – I got it mom. I’ll be nice.

\- That’s my boy. Good trip then, son, I hope the flight goes well.

\- Thanks, mom.

They say goodbye with a hug and George grabs his cart, dragging it into the airport. He still has to wait almost 1 hour until his flight, but it’s better to arrive early and have to wait than to arrive at the last minute and risk losing his flight.

He sits on a chair next to his gate and sends a snapchat to his friends.

_“yoooo i’m here”_

He sends a photo of the airport sign indicating in which direction the boarding gates were. They soon respond, much to George's surprise. It's not even 9 am in America, and he thought his friends would still be sleeping. They exchange messages, and then a robotic voice calls out for his flight. _Finally_ , George thinks. The flight is on time, but he’s tired of waiting.

He goes to gate b-2, with tickets, identity and visa in hand. The boy at the gate analyzes quickly, highlighting part of the passage and indicating where he should go. Once inside, he sits back in another chair, having to wait again before boarding the plane.

After approximately 15 minutes, a voice announces that his plane is ready. He heads to the line and shows his ticket again, finally being released to get on the plane.

He takes a photo of the boarding pass, from the hallway to the plane and from the airplane's window, overlooking the plane parking and a piece of the wing.

_“hey im finally in my seat”_

_“lets goooooo we’re going to really meet up”_

_“do you guys think i post a picture now? i don't know if i will have internet later”_

_“post it post it post it now”_

_“ok, which one?”_

Both respond to the one in the hallway, because it resembled the photo that dream posted for the fake vlog meeting. George agrees, but says that he will post the one in the window on his secondary account and delete it shortly thereafter, and they agree.

_“should i caption something or just post and wait to the chaos?”_

_“idk, if you posted normally, what would it be like?”_

_“probably alone or with a :]”_

_“post with the smile then”_

He opens Twitter, posting the photo of the hallway with the smile chaption on the main account. Chaos is instantaneous and, if his account wasn’t verified, he’s sure that his notifications would be crazy now. Right after that, he switches to the secondary account and posts the photo from the window, without chaptions. He counts up to 30, seeing that he already has several likes and comments and certainly someone took a print and saved the picture, and then deletes it.

He scroll down the timeline, already seeing some comments on the picture. The comments were basically composed of _"MEET UP?"_ and keysmash, and many, many variations of _"we have trust issues"_.

He chuckles and receives another snapchat notification.

_"george what did you do you will break them"_

_"they will really freak out when you post your photo"_

_"omg yes"_

_"pity that i won't be here to see it"_

_"speaking like that it looks like you are going to die my gosh"_

_"george don't_ worry, _we print the best theories and comments for you to see later”_

_“aw thanks i really appreciate that”_ a monotone voice starts to speak through the speaker and George quickly sends another message.

_“ok guys i’ll put my phone in airplane mode see ya in 8 hours lol”_

_“ looooooooool good flight”_

_“bye georgeeeeeeeee”_

He finally activates the option and then his phone runs out of internet. It would be a long 8 hours, but at least he had songs downloaded. And many, many episodes of Sherlock.

* * *

While George flies over the Atlantic, Dream finishes preparations to receive his friends. The guest room will stay with Sapnap - he and George argued a lot, and decided to do a parkour test in minecraft to decide who would win. A solution as stupid as the boys themselves, but it worked out in the end.

He had moved one of the sofas in the morning, so that it was possible to open it for George to sleep there. Besides that, he had placed a desk in there, in the corner of the room, so that he could stream and use the computer if needed.

\- Well, Patches, not the best thing in the world, but it will work. Do you think they will like it here? Hope so.

He pets the cat and go to his own room. He had spent the last few days tidying up the house - it's not like he was sloppy, his house was tidied up on a daily basis, but it's not every day that friends come to visit him -but his room’s still a mess.

When he finally finishes packing, he realizes that Sapnap will soon be on board too.

He’s right. while preparing something for lunch, his phone beeps with a snapchat notification. A photo of the friend at the airport.

_“yooooo im here too hehe”_

_“cool!!”_

_“george can’t even see this idk why i send the photo here”_

_“he can see later”_

_“hi future george!! i haven't even left yet, but when you see this message, i will have arrived and will be together with Dream”_

_“haduighaigh you’re so mean”_

_“it's not my fault if he's a loser who lives across the ocean lol”_

_“actually is your fault, all that happens is your fault”_

_“haha ok but should i post my pic?? Im so excited”_

_“post if you want, you’ll have time to see the internet breaks”_

He receives a notification when Sapnap posts a shaky photo of the airport floor, with a wall at the end with a sign indicating directions. A while later, he posts an airplane emoji, a green square, glasses and a fire. Dream tries to like the tweet, but realizes that Sapnap automatically exceeded after posting it. He takes a screenshot and send in the group

_“george you won’t be able to see it because this idiot already delet it, but look what he posted”_

_“george i break the internet my gosh my notifications are going crazy”_

_“sapnap e v e r y t h i n g is your fault now we won’t have internet you ruin it”_

_“haha oops”_

His entire timeline talks about the possible meet up. He sees some people saying that the photos are fake because they were on google, but it’s not surprising that they are already there, with so many accounts reposting.

He even sees a fanart with the friends taking the photos, posting on twitter and laughing in a group, which was more or less what really happened. Another drawing shows the 3 at an airport, and Dream decides to like both. Wow, the artists really are fast. As if, instead of speedruns, they did speedarts.

But soon Sapnap warns that he is going to turn off the internet and then he finds himself alone. He has 5 more hours before his friends arrive, and he doesn't know what to do with that time. He spends a few more seconds on twitter, and replies a Bad’s tweet saying _"o_O?_ " with a pair of eyes emoji, and then it's his turn to have crazy notifications going on.

Well, maybe he can play a little more with the fandom before he starts to isolate himself in his thoughts. He opens spotify and looks for some music in his playlists that will make everyone freak out.

he finds a song called _"airplane"_ from 2010, by B.o.B. It's not really his style of music, but it would be funny to see how the fans would react. He presses play.

_“ Airplane (feat. Hayley Williams) – B.o.B._

_12:10 am EST”_

He likes the tweet from the twitter account that updates with all the music he listens to. It's funny, why do people wants to know so much what he listen to? People often commented _"who broke his heart" "good taste" "dream are you ok"_ when he was literally just vibing or listening to a random background playlist while working.

As soon as the song ends, he switches to his default playlist and leaves music playing while having lunch and washing the dishes. When he finishes, he opens Twitter again and sees a theory that himself is also traveling because he’s listening to music on repeat. _My godness_ , they need to calm down, he’s literally just washing dishes.

He decides to turn off the music to do something else, but before that he decides to play with the stans again. He finds another song named " _airplane_ ", this time by j-hope, a member of BTS. Well, this is going to be funny.

_“Airplane – J-hope_

_12:54 am EST”_

Korean music doesn't make a lot of sense to him, but its vibe is cool, so he likes it and adds it to one of his playlists. Wow, someone already have made headers about him listening to that song? That’s cool, but kinda creepy.

He stops the song when it's over and closes Spotify. Even though he likes music and all, his head is starting to hurt and he really doesn't want to spend the first day with his friends with a headache.

He sits on the smaller sofa, where George won't sleep, and Patches goes to him, lying on his lap. He caresses her while thinking about what it will be like when his friends finally arrive.

\- You're a scared girl, aren't you? But they’re cool, so do you promise not to hide as soon as they arrive? I bet you will like George better, he always gets along with pets...

Occasionally, when they do facetime on the phone and George shows his cat, Dream’s amazed at how George changes. He's totally affectionate with animals, and Dream thinks it will be funny to see if his behavior will change with them and with Patches.

In fact, he had thought about it a lot during the last few days, which is funny, since he told George several times not to overthink about it while himself is overthinking. Sapnp already knows Patches, and even though she’s fearful, the kitten really liked his friend. She wasn’t as comfortable as she is with him, but after the first few days, she considered him as someone from the house.

But what would it be like with George? Dream knows he loves animals, what would it be like if, for some reason, Patches doens’t like him? Or even if she liked George more than she likes him? Despite being opposite situations, both frightened Dream.

Not to mention the fact that he himself doesn’t know how to act with his friend. They didn't talk at all and now Dreams worries if they shouldn't have talked before. He’s a person who likes hugs and touches, but knows that George’s more reserved. Is it better to stay away? What if the friend finds it impersonal?

He and Sapnap have known each other for so long that, even though everything was nervous, he wasn't afraid. It was like seeing a family member he hadn't seen in a long time, he wasn't afraid to go wrong because that's what Sapnap is. _Family_. A brother. But George? He’s nervous. And afraid. Afraid of something going wrong and hurt his friend.

Dream is very afraid. George's friendship is very important to him, and he knows that the meeting will only strengthen this, but he’s still afraid. He doesn't know what he ‘s afraid of, because he knows that things are going to work out. He knows they are going, but he still has a strange feeling. What exactly does he think will go wrong? Why is he so afraid of something that he doesn't even know what is going wrong?

No. Stop it. _Breathe_.

He reinforced so much with George about how it's okay to think about all that, as long as it doesn't take over, and here he is, letting it occupy all of his thoughts.

He decides to occupy the time by staying busy. He still has a few hours to go before picking up Sapnap at the airport, so he doesn't have to worry about that. As he thinks about possible options for what he could do, he remembers the conversation with George about staying busy. George had mentioned something about puzzles, and Dream jokingly replied that he would buy a case if they needed it. He didn't take it seriously, but thinking about it now didn't seem like a bad idea.

He pats Paches on the head, who gets up and lies down on the other corner of the sofa. Dream also gets up and takes the car keys, driving until he finds a toy store. After a few minutes of running, he finally finds it and enters the store.

\- Hello, may I help you?

\- Hi! Um... I’m looking for some puzzle.

\- Oh, for what age?

\- 20...? It's for me and my friends.

\- Okay, got it! We have puzzles here... Down here are the children's puzzles, but up here are the bigger puzzles, with more pieces and stuff... if you have any questions, you can call me at the cashier!

\- Thanks!

The friendly attendant leaves, leaving him with lots and lots of puzzle boxes. There are puzzles of drawings, art pieces, scenarios ... he’s not very good at choosing, and he keeps looking for a while until finally opting for the 1000 pieces puzzle of the world map. He reaches the box on the last shelf without any problems, and before leaving he sees a minecraft puzzle. My gosh, _minecraft_. It only has 500 pieces and is for 12 year olds, but it’s perfect. He takes the two boxes and goes to the cashier.

\- Good choice! Are any of these for gifts?

\- Um... Can you pack both, separately?

\- Of course! Give me one second.

Minutes later, he returns home with two boxes of puzzles packed with colorful gift papers.

He thinks about taking a picture and posting on twitter, but he doesn't want to risk ruining the surprise with one of his friends seeing it before they get home.

* * *

Well, maybe he was lying before when he said he wouldn't be nervous about meeting Sapnap. He’s driving to the airport, and his hands started to shake. Not to the point of getting in the way of driving, but it was still a clear sign of nervousness.

He can't help it, after all. He's going to find his best friend again and finally find his other best friend, but he doesn't want to feel that way. He wants to be _confident and happy and carefree_ , but that's okay. It will be all right, everything will be all right.

30 minutes later, his phone beeps.

_“yoooooo my plane just landed”_

_“cool im already here”_

_“pog!!! I dont know when will they let leave tho”_

_“oh that sucks, let me know when you finally left”_

_“okie dokie”_

He impatiently spins the phone in his hand, looking at the timetable. Oh, George's flight is a few minutes late. At least he won't have to wait alone.

_“DREAM IM FREEEE”_

_“yooooooo”_

_“my gate is the d-1, im going to get my bags and im leaving”_

_“going”_

He goes to the right gate, and waits near the exit, with other people waiting for others. A sea of people starts to leave the gate, and Dream starts looking for Sapnap. He finally catches up with his friend and then all problems disappear momentarily. He smiles and waves, and Sapnap's face lights up the moment he sees Dream.

\- Hey, dude!

\- What’s up!

Just like the first time, they bumb their fists. Sapnap has a cart full of bags. They talk until the car and put Sapnap's things there, and then go back inside the airport to wait for George.

\- So, how was the flight?

\- Good, I guess. But the food was awful.

\- Airplane food isn’t much better than airport food. When geroge arrives, we can go eat somewhere, or order something at home.

\- Sounds good to me. _My gosh_ , it's so good to finally arrive. I know it's just us, but I was kinda nervous, hahah.

\- Me too! i'm still kinda nervous to meet with George, to be honest.

\- you’re nervous? because of the _colorblind gnome?_

\- Colorbling gnome? _What’s wrong with you?_ – they start laughing.

\- Just saying, George isn’t the monster he looks like, believe me. He'll be here shortly, everything will be fine... Speaking of him, does he know what you look like?

\- Um, not really. He already saw my hair, but I don't think it will help.

\- Are you going to send a photo or something when he arrives or do we wait for him to see you live and in color?

\- Live and in color ... in the colors he can see.

They keep talking while they wait for George. There's not much to do, but they talk about many things while waiting on the airport's uncomfortable plastic chairs. Even though it's 5 pm, the sun is already setting and the weather gets colder.

It was 5:20 pm when their cell phone finally buzzes.

_“omg why do you send so many messages”_

_“sapnap what are those emoji things”_

_“wait you’re really already with dream and left after me that’s so unfair”_

_“YOOOO GOERGEEEEEE”_

\- Should we take a pic and send him?

\- Yeah, but cut my face so he doens’t see it.

“ _WE ARE WAITING FOR YOUUUUU”_

_“oh my god you’re really togheter omgomgomg”_

_“my gate it b-2 come here pick me up”_

_“wait how am I supposed to know it's you?”_

_“just leave the gate and we will come to you”_

_“NOOOO I WANNA KNOW HOW U GUYS ARE”_

_“im wearing jeans and a nike hoodie and dream’s wearing grey sweatpants and a silly blue hoodie”_

\- What's silly in my hoodie?

\- Nothing, I just want to annoy you. Now let's get our colorblind gnome.

They go to the designated gate and wait. There are more people now than there were when Dream waited for Sapnap, perhaps because international flights have more passengers.

People start to leave the gate, carrying suitcases and backpacks and carts. They quickly scan all the faces, until Sapnap nudges Dream.

\- He’s there! Oh my gosh, Dream, he’s acutally here!

George looked anxiously in all directions, looking for his friends. He knows what Sapnap looks like and the clothes they’re wearing, but there are too many people around him and he can’t find them. He keeps walking straight out of the crowd and over to a pillar, taking his cell phone out of his pocket to let his friends know where he is.

\- Hey, can you tell me what time is it?

Without taking his eyes off his cell phone, he replies.

\- Ih, it's 10:31 pm- I mean, 5:31 pm.

\- Thanks, George.

And then he looks up. And then he sees Sapnap smiling at him. And then he sees Dream, as smiling as Sapnap, and a smile breaks across George's face.

\- Sapnap! And... Oh my god! Dream!

\- Hi, George.

\- Hey, dude.

George starts to laugh, and his friends start laughing together. They’re _togheter!_

\- Oh my god, I can’t belive I’m really here! With you! _You both!_

He looks at Dream again. He can't say that the friend looked like what he expected, because he didn't know what he expected. He had never stopped to think about it, his friend's face was just an icognita. But there he is, 6'3 feet tall, in a blue hoodie. Geroge knew that Dream had freckles, but not that they were so... _spread_ across his face. At least the hair was the same as he remembers, maybe a little longer.

When he come to hissenses, he realizes that Dream is also staring at him.

\- _What?_

Dream opens an even bigger smile before answering.

\- George... you’re so small.

\- _What-_ I’m not...! Shut up! Sapnap, come here!

They stand side by side, and Dream giggles. Sapnap is actually taller, by just 1 inches or 2.

\- No, that must be wrong! It's your shoes that are making you taller.

They laugh again, together. _They are together._ Really, for the first time. It’s impossible to describe with words such happiness that emanates from the boys at that moment. After so much time joking about, making plans without compromise and dreaming of the day that finally the trio - the _team_ \- would get together, they are finally together, and nothing could be better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY MET!1!!!!  
> I don't know if i managed to transfer all the energy i wanted to the scene, but while i was writing i was really excited hahah  
> at first i would make George stuck in Europe because of a storm or something, but i'm glad i didn't do it, because it would be just trouble and kinda angst lmao  
> and if anyone wants the songs George listened to in the beggining, they're, in order: fever dream, used to you, lessons, all by mxmtoon! I wanted to bring all the songs from the album "dawn" to the fanfic, so other parts of the lyrics of other songs may appear in the future)  
> i would write their first night together in this chapter, but i though it was too long so i'm moving for the next one! anyway, hope you enjoyed it :D  
> 


	7. Now I'm getting kinda used to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally go Dream's house! (and George's afraid of horror movies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

\- Well, welcome to my home!

Dream nervously opens the door, letting friends pass by, leaving suitcases and boxes at the entrance. As soon as he opens the door, green eyes stare at him from the room. Patches comes close, but when he sees that he's accompanied, she runs somewhere else.

\- Well, that was Patches... you'll have another change to meet her... I mean, Sapnap already know her, but you understood what I meant. Okay, so... this is the living room, as you can see ... George, you're going to sleep on that couch.

\- Do you have _two_ sofas?

\- Yeah! Anyway, over there is the kitchen, the laundry is next door ... and here in this corridor are my room and the bathroom. Oh, yeah, and there’s the guest room where Nick goes to sleep and another bathroom.

\- Okay, nice.

\- Your house's pretty cool.

\- Thanks. So, before anything, we have two options: we can eat something now and pack things up later, or pack it up before we eat. We can also order something or go out to eat...

\- What do you mean, Dream? Won’t you cook for your visit?

\- Well, eventually - he chuckles - But not today, I didn't even buy anything because I didn't know what you wanted ... which means that we're going to go grocery store tomorrow.

\- Okay, what if we order something, and while we wait, pack things up? It’s basically setting up the set up – _heheh_ \- and making sure that the power here will support 3 computers with several wires connected at the same time.

\- Sounds good to me!

They choose to order mc donalds and and start to setting things up. Dream helps Sapnap with his set up and install the printed monitor, while George sets up his own set up on the desk in the corner of the living room.

\- Dream, can I put my clothes in the closet?

\- Yeah, of course.

\- Sapnap, you are so lucky! I'm going to have to leave my wrinkled clothes in the suitcase for _3 weeks._

\- Isn’t luck, it's talent. It's not my fault if you're so bad at parkour.

\- That was a ridiculous idea.

\- It was _your_ ridiculous idea.

\- No? You suggested it!

\- Are you two already fighting? - Dream laughs - George, you can put your clothes in my room if you want, my closet is really big and I have some empty shelves.

\- What? No need, I don’t want to bother.

\- You don’t bother.

\- Yeah, and you were here arguing with me as if you really needed, dude.

\- My god, okay, okay, I’ll do it!

George goes to his friend's room with his suitcase, and soon Dream follows him, indicating the empty shelves.

\- Hey, what's that on your bed?

On top of the friend's bed are two boxes packed with gift papers.

\- Oh, right! They’re gifts for both of you. When you finish packing things there, I give to you guys.

\- _Ohh_ , you bought gifts? And packed with ... _child paper gift?_

\- You two fight like little kids, so I thought it was fair.

\- Hah, of course.

They return to the living room and find Sapnap lying on the sofa where George are going to sleep.

\- Hey, he has _two_ sofas and you lie on exactly what I'm going to sleep on?

\- It’s not my fault if it’s the most comfortable.

\- Sapnap! You-

\- If the girls have already stopped fighting, I want to give you a gift!

Sapnap raises an eyebrow at Dream when he hands him the bigger package, holding himself back from laughing when he hands the other to George. They look at each other and then tear the packages.

\- _No way!_ – George chuckles - you really bought it!

\- Yeah!

\- Why do i feel like i'm missing something...? And why does George's puzzle have such a pog theme?

\- Minecraft is definitely a cooler theme than ... world map?

They laugh and Dream explains that it’s not like it’s really a present, it’s more like an alternative solution if they have to put up with a storm and stay locked up at home.

\- No way, you give it to me, it’s mine now! I won’t give the 500 pieces minecraft puzzle back!

\- Okay, then, you can have your minecraft puzzle. Even though you’re colorblind and unable to play because you can't separate the pieces by color.

\- Shut up!

George lets out a laugh when he hears his friend use his own words against himself, and tries to use his angrier tone as if he's really angry, even though he's laughing, making the others laugh with him.

They sit on the couch to wait for food, the puzzles at the corner of the table. Patches reappears from wherever she has been hiding, and stares at the friends for a while. Dream calls her, making the little cat meow and go to him, jumping on the couch.

\- Do you think that if I call her, she'll let me pet her?  
\- I don't know, it takes her a few days to get used to new people... when Sapnap came, it took her almost a week to let him pet her-

George calls the little animal, interrupting his friend. To the surprise of the three, she gets up from where she's lying, on Dream's side, and goes to where George's sitting. Heraises his hand to pet her head and, even with a reluctant posture, she lets him pether without any problems.

\- What? No way! She was looking at me strange for _days_ and then now she's all tricky with you? That's not fair!  
\- Hah, it's not my fault if I'm a lovely person!

He leans back on the couch, and they spend quiet time, each doing their own thing. George's at his phone with one hand, while the other strokes Patches' stained fur when he starts laughing, and the other two look at him curiously.

\- Have you guys looked at twitter ever since Sapnap arrived? "It's fake" "It's real" and “the meet" are on trending topics! Wait, wait, look at the description: " _Fans are theorizing whether fellow youtubers Dream, GeorgeNotFound and Sapnap finally met or is it fake after posting photos at the airport, prompting them to think they are traveling to meet "_

\- My gosh, 3 things are trending? And one of them is they wondering if it's _fake?_ Should we post something?

\- Yeah! But what?

\- Dream, what if we recreate the photo we posted when we first met, but with George? Take a picture of George holding Patches... I stay in the background or something.

\- That’s... not a bad idea. Okay, sit closer to appear in the photo!

Dream takes out his phone and takes a picture: George sitting on the couch, petting the cat on his side, while Sapnap appeared sitting on the other corner of the couch, on his phone. They both smiled and Dream couldn't help but smile too.

\- Okay, done! Who should post?

\- Sapnap and I have already posted the photos of the plane, so I think you should post. Put a smile or something like that.

\- Do you want to bet that they’ll think we edit the photo? Last time they said it was fake because of the cat's _shadow..._

\- It's not their fault, the quality of the photo was horrible.

\- Heheh, that was the goal!

\- _Anyway_ , now I already posted it, so no editions to down the quality... go interect and say something, it will be fun.

\- I will comment “if this comment is the most liked, I'll take a hidden photo of Dream and post”

\- Don’t you dare, they’ll belive!

\- But it’s true! Not of your face, of course, but, I don’t know, you on your back?

\- Pure fan service.

Instead, he decides to comment _"I've only been here for a few hours but she already likes me more than you :]"_ , making the other two roll their eyes while smiling.

The food finally arrives and they sit at the table to eat. They eat excitedly while talking and making fun of George every time he complains about how even fast food is worse in America, but above all, they're happy. After eating, they spend more time at the table, just talking. They decide to watch a movie and go to sleep early, because even though it was only 8 pm, for George it was already 1 am and he’s visibly tired.

\- Well, I don't know about you guys, but I don't wanna watch the movie with jeans, so I'm going to put on pajamas and then we can watch?

\- Yeah, sounds good.

\- Actually, can I take a shower first? I spent _8 hours_ on the plane breathing the same air as 50 people, I really need a shower.

\- Sure, feel free. Um, I'll get you a towel ... and it doesn't matter if you use the bigger bathroom or the guest bathroom. I use the big one, so if you need something, you can take it there.

\- Okay, but I brought everything, so I don't think I’ll need it.

He goes and takes a quick shower, putting on his pajamas. His hair drips on the floor, but there wasn't much to do. He rubs the towel over his head repeatedly, trying to dry at least a little.

When he finally gets his hair to stop dripping, he throws the towel over his shoulder and leaves the bathroom.

\- Hey, where can I leave the towel?

\- You can leave it in the shower stall.

\- Okay... hey, Dream, why do you have a pack of johnsons baby shampoo on your shower?

\- He has _what?_ – Sapnap giggles, getting up and going to the bathroom to see with his own eyes.

\- Dude, _what?_ Do you have a hidden child living with you and you didn't tell us?

\- What? – Dream wheezes – _My god_ , Sapnap, _what’s wrong with you...?_ Long story short, one day I went to buy shampoo for Patches, and I stopped at a kind of market and went to the hygiene products aisle, and it turns out that normal shampoos were on the side of the animals’! I saw this one and it was in the animal section, and I liked the smell and picked it up. When I got home, I realized that it was for actual babies.

\- But you didn't recognize it by the packaging? I thought it's _obvious_ to everyone how a johnsons baby pack is.

\- Well, _not for me!_ And then I came across a 20 fl oz shampoo bottle that I couldn't use on my cat.

\- ... so then _you_ start using it?

\- ...yeah. I had already bought, what else could I do?

\- I don't know, try to change or something?

George doesn't know why, but the fact that Dream uses a children's shampoo makes him feel warm. It's probably because it's _cringe_ , but it's still a little cute. _Just a little._

\- Okay, what movie do you guys want to see?

\- A horror movie!

\- Oh, no, please.

\- _Aw_ , why, _Georgie_? Are you afraid?

\- _Yes, I am!_ I won't even try to disguise it, I'm afraid and I don't want to see it knowing that I'm going to have to sleep here alone!

\- _boohoo_ , the little kid can sleep with me if he wants, I even scare the monsters under the bed before you sleep.

\- Shut up!

\- Shut up – he mocks his British accent. _Seriously,_ is that the only way his friends have to annoy him? Because it always works, and it’s sucks.

\- Before you two starts fighting _again_... can we please choose a movie?

After minutes of arguing, they finally make a decision. It’s some generic netflix adventure movie, but that's okay. Before starting, Dream goes to his room and comes back with blankets, throwing them at the friends.

\- Hey!

\- In case it gets cold.

Even if the was where George’s going to sleep, Sapnap took over it, stretching as far as possible to annoy George, who lay down and sat on the other, next to Dream.

In the beginning, everyone’s seated and the blankets folded on their feet, but at some point, Dream stops the movie so they open the sofas and can lie down.

The second sofa, where Dream and George are, isn’t so big, though, and Gerge lies down, squeezing in the middle of the blanket. His head starts to weigh with sleep and he gets scared when it makes a sudden forward motion.

- _My gosh,_ George, you will end up falling if you continue like this.

\- Sorry, you took the biggest couch, which coincidentally is _also my bed_ , just for yourself!

\- Leave him, George. See? Problem solved!

Dream squeezes into the other corner of the sofa, making room for George to lie on its length.

\- Oh. Thanks, at least _some_ of my friends are nice to me.

Dream wheezes and they keep watching the movie, this time with Sapnap fully tossed on the bigger couch, Dream huddled in the corner of the other sofa and George lying at length, almost asleep, with his head resting on the upholstery of the sofa.

When the movie ends, Sapnap gets up and mumbles about being sleepy and going to sleep, before heading to the guest room and extinguishing the second he puts his head on the pillow.

Dream takes his phone and starts looking at something while George just lies there, too lazy and too sleepy to do anything else, until he feels his friend playing with his hair.

\- What are you doing?

\- What? Oh, sorry. I have a habit of handling things when I'm distracted. Your hair is still wet, will you sleep like this?

\- Yeah...? With you talking like that, I don't know if I should anymore.

\- My mom says it kneads the hair, whatever it means.

\- I can live with a rumpled hair. Ugh, I’m so tired! What time is it?

\- 11:11 pm. For you it feels it’s like, 4 am, isn’t it?

\- I don’t know, I’m too tired to think. But hey, make a wish.

\- Why? – He giggles. George is so sleepy that he isn't even opening his eyes, and Dream feels that if he keeps curling his friend's hair on his finger like he's doing, George will sleep like that in less than 5 minutes.

\- 11: 11. It's the same number.

\- Ok, I wish you and Nick would spend at least a day without fighting.

\- No, _you idiot!_ Now it won't come true, you can't tell what you wished for.

\- Did you also make a wish?

\- Yeah.

\- And you won’t tell me?

\- No.

\- Not even if the wish comes true?

\- If, _and olny if,_ it happens, maybe i’ll _think_ in tellling you or not.

\- You so dumb.

\- Hum.

\- Okay, if I stay here for another 5 minutes, I'll start talking to myself because you're like falling asleep, so I'm going to bed.

\- Yeah, leave me alone.

\- Are you going to sleep right there, after having argued so much with Sapnap for staying in your bed?

\- Maybe. I don’t know.

\- What you don’t know? Where you gonna sleep?

\- Clay, I’m _this close_ to sleep, I literally can't process more than one sentence at a time.

\- _Just. Go. To. The. Other. Couch._

\- Fine, fine! So you're free to go away and leave me alone.

He gets up, rubbing his eyes and practically falling on the other couch. Dream also gets up, throwing a blanket over his friend.

\- If you need anything, I'm down the hall.

\- I know. Good night, Dream.

\- Good night, George.

George finally finds himself alone. As soon as he's sure his friend is gone, he gets up and opens the curtain a little, looking out. The view is beautiful, but most importantly, it'S clear. George hates sleeping in the complete darkness. He goes back to the couch and realizes that Dream didn't give him a pillow. Shit, he's so tired, and he's going to have to _walk up_ to his room to get one. He walks over there, knocks on the door twice and enters.

\- Hey, are you still awake?

\- George?

\- You didn't give me a pillow.

\- Oh, fuck. Here, take one of mines.

\- Thanks...?

\- Don’t worry – he giggles, sleepy - I don't use this one, I just like to lean over something while I sleep.

\- Ew, you’re really touchy and all, aren’t you?

\- I don’t know, am I?

\- Yeah, like a dog.

\- What does that even mean?

\- I don’t know, don’t ask me anything when I can’t think properly.

- _My gosh,_ you very sleep deprived right now, go to sleep - he finally opens his eyes, giggling, and stares at a sleepy George holding his pillow.

\- Okay, okay. Good night.

Once back on the couch, and this time with a pillow, George finally feels at peace. He spent the day being consumed by exorbitant anxiety, and then went on an adrenaline rush from finally seeing his friends, and he’s _exhausted_. But he finally manages to stop for a moment and breathe.

Putting his thoughts in order, he knows that, as tired as he is, he's happy, very happy. He's sleeping on the couch of his friend who lives across the ocean, with his two best friends in the same house, all together, for the next few weeks. He takes a deep breath and lets sleep take him, and sleeps peacefully because he knows everything is fine. He is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo one more chapter! i write this sleep deprived so some scenes may not make sense at all-  
> and they had their first night togheter lets go!!!! maybe it's a silly chapter, but I liked to write like this, in a more homely way with them all tired and not in the mood to go around etc (even tho because I have no idea how to describe them doing something like that lmaooo)  
> fun fact just for fun: the johnsons baby shampoo is about 590 ml, if you are like me and don't understand american mesure k (and yea i have no idea why i write this repeating I was sleep deprived and thought it would be funny)


	8. If I say I love you more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

George feels a nudge in the shoulder and it takes a while to process that he’s not at home and that his cat isn’t trying to wake him up.

\- George... Georgeeeee!

When he opens his eyes, he finds himself in a room that isn't his, lying on the sofa. Sapnap’s standing in front of him, nudging him to wake up.

\- Good morning, _sleeping beauty._

\- Good morning... what time is it?

\- Um... 10 am. C’mon, Dream has already risen and he's making breakfast for us.

15 minutes lates, the boys are sitting togheter, eating pancakes.

\- So, what do we gonna do today?

\- I don’t know... We need to go to the groceries, as I said yesterday, but it is the only thing I have in mind. As you guys arrived yesterday, I think it’s good for us to stay home and not do anything very energetic, especially you George. We can go out and go somewhere, if you want, but we have plenty of time to visit parks and beaches and tourist attractions during these 3 weeks.

\- Yeah, even though I don’t suffer from jet lag like George, I’m very tired.

\- We can do a stream, maybe? As you two did the other time, each from your own room, and then we all show up and talk on the same microphone or something.

\- Oh, that’s actually a good idea. Don’t need to be a long stream, though. Something about 30 - 40 minutes, just to say hi and all.

\- Who should stream?

\- It would be nice if you did, Dream. You haven't been live, like, in a month? I always do it with the camera on, so you couldn't show up if I did...

\- I can do too... but it really would be nicer if you did, Dream.

\- Okay, then... We can do it in the afternoon. Or do you think it's better at night?

\- I prefer late night streams, but the time zone doesn't help, it's a bad time for many people.

\- It will never be a good time for everyone,, it will always be too early or too late or school time or work time... anyway, so, what do you think of doing around 6 pm? Ins’t really night yet but isn’t too eary too.

\- Sounds good.

\- What do you guys think about going to the market while it's still morning? Then we have the afternoon to organize details of the stream and everything.

\- For me it can be.

\- Okay, you two go get ready while I do the dishes and then we can go.

\- What? No, you already made the food, whoever cooks doesn't wash the dishes, leave it to me.

\- If you insist.

George washes the dishes quickly while listening to friends talking and music coming from one of the bedrooms. He's still tired, but it's too late for him, so it's probably because the whole trip was really exhausting.

He goes to his friend's room at the end of the corridor and knocks on the door before entering, even if it’s not completely closed.

\- Hey, did you already finished with the dishes?

\- Yeah.

\- Oh, good, we can leave soon...so, I went to get an outfit from the closet, and coincidentally that's where _your_ clothes are too...

\- And...?

\- I can't believe you brought my hoodie.

- _Your hoodie...?_ Oh! It’s mine, you gave me.

\- Yeah, but it’s still my merch.

\- Um. I already told you, it's comfy. And I needed to bring a hoodie, because even here’s Florida and I always hear you complaining about the heat waves, it could still be cold... and this hoodie was what I saw first in the closet and I then I got it.

\- Cool.

\- Wait, were you _analyzing_ the clothes I brought?

\- _No!_ I was seeing my own clothes, it's not my fault that you put yours here!

\- Acutally, _it is!_ You told me to put it here!

\- Anyway... Pick something to wear, Nick and I are ready.

* * *

\- What do you mean Dream, how did you not know that George likes raisins with chocolate?

\- _Not knowing?_ How did _you_ know, Sapnap?

\- He talked about it, like, many times on streams.

\- What? No, I didn't!

\- Yes, you did! Your fans know this as well as they know that you like apple juice.

\- All I did was record one, _one_ tiktok and then the only drink I have is apple juice!

\- That's how the internet works.

\- But do you really like apple juice?

\- _Oh my god,_ Dream, yes, I like it, just as other juices.

\- Okay... what do you want to take then? I don't drink soda, but if you guys want to take it there’s no problem.

\- I don't care, it can be juice for me.

\- Do you drink coffee? I don't take it, so I don't even have ... if you guys want, we need to buy it.

\- How do you survive without coffee? We will take.

After almost an hour, they finally leave, full of bags with the most varied things.

* * *

George’s sitting at the desk in the corner of the living room, while Sapnap waits in the guest room and Dream prepares to go live.

Even though they’re in the same house, they’re talking on the discord, on the voice channel. George thinks this is so strange, but it's the way to make the stream work. And they’ll probably do this more than once if they are going to stream together, so it’s best that they do a test-stream only between the three.

\- Okay, are you guys ready?

\- Yeah.

They both answer at the same time, making Dream laugh. He temporarily mutes his friends' microphone and then clicks the _"go live"_ button. In the first few seconds, he’s silent, and then people start to come in, saying hi and freaking out because he's finally live again. Sapnap and George watch the stream of their respective monitors, and someone comments about it, saying that both are in Dream’s twitch chat.

\- Hi... Hi, everyone! Yeah... I’m live! I'll wait a few more minutes and then the stream really starts... just want to wait until twitch sends the notification and then everyone can join the stream.

The lime green skin jumps in the trees of a random map in minecraft as he speaks, and the sound of the keyboard can be heard as background noise.

\- Sapnap and George will join the stream? Actually yes! Wait a little longer, and they should soon connect to the voice channel.

He talks some more with the chat, and when George's phone beeps with a Twitch notification, he sends a message to Dream, warning him that he can finally unmute them.

\- Hey, chat!

\- Hello!

The chat automatically explodes in keysmashes and several _"georges" "_ and _sapnaps"_. Dream giggles when he sees that.

\- Okay, chat, calm down. So, as you may have guessed, we really met! Many of you didn't believe it, yes, I know you guys have trust issues, but it's true!

\- Yeah, chat, it’s true! George and Dream even had an argument when we went to the grocery store in the morning.

\- What? No, we didn’t!

\- Actually, George and Sapnap are the ones who argue the most! We’ve only been together for 24 hours and I’ve never seen them fight as much as in that time period.

\- That’s not true! George is the one who fights with me, I just try to defend myself.

\- Sapnap!

They chat for a while, answering some simple chat and donation questions, but nothing about the meeting itself.

 _“Dream please is this really real? prove it to us”_ a robotic voice invades the headphones of the three friends, who laughs.

\- Yeah, it’s real! what kind of proof do you want besides our words?

“ _I'm just going to believe it when George came over and talk on your microphone”_

\- But how will you know if it's my microphone or his? You’re not watching the discord screen.

\- Why don't you try to share the discord screen? Not everything, just the part of the voice channel where our profiles appear.

\- Oh! Okay, give me a second...

The screen goes black while Dream closes the game and quickly finds a way to share only a part of discord.

\- Okay, I think I got it!

The block game screen returns, and in the inner right corner, there’s a rectangle showing the voice channel where friends are.

\- Guys, say something to prove that everyone is talking about their own mic.

\- Something.

\- So creative, George.

\- Hi.

\- So creative, Sapnap.

\- Now.. what did that dono ask for? For George to speak into my microphone?

\- Yeah. Ok, I’m coming.

George's photo has a green border as he talks and drags his chair, but soon goes silent. George goes to his friend's room and opens the door, making Dream's own photo look green. The chat begins to spam "door", making both Dream and Sapnap laugh.

\- What? Why are you laughing?

And then it's chaos.

\- Um... Hello, chat! Yes, I'm speaking through Dream's mic.

They hear a door noise – just like the whole stream, which watches Sapnap's photo show the green border and then go silente – and then George's photo lights up.

\- Hello, I’m George. - Sapnap does his best possible imitation of George's voice in an exaggerated British accent, causing George to roll his eyes, but Dream can see that he’s smiling.

\- Oh, I’m Sapnap, I’m taller and I have a monotonous American accent.

\- See? These two fight like a married couple!

\- Shut up!

In less than 10 minutes, "it's real" is on trending on twitter and there are thousands of clips of George appearing on Dream’s mic and Sapnap imitating him.

They play a little more with the fans, walking around the rooms showing up on diferente mics, then go back to their respective set ups and continue talking and answering questions, each from their own microphone.

_“hello dream! I’m so happy that you are finally live and that you all finally managed to meet! how long do you plan to be together?”_

\- Hey Siriuswastaken, thanks for the dono! The plan is for them to stay here until the end of the month ... so, 3 weeks!

\- That's if Sapnap doesn't bother me enough to leave before that!

\- Oh, come on, George, you would never leave before!

\- Why?

\- Because we've been best friends for years and you live across the Atlantic Ocean so you have to take advantage of this opportunity, and we've already bought tickets... and you're too jealous to leave me alone with Sapnap

\- No, actually, it's a great idea! And I will bother you so much that you will leave and again it will be just me and Dream.

\- I'm kidding! It's obvious that I'm not really leaving, no matter how boring you are! And I'm not jealous?!

\- Yeah, you are.

\- Chat, when I came to visit Dream for the first time, I was driving and calling with some friends ... when I finally arrived and went to hang up, George was like "no, don't hang up! Seriously, Sapnap, don't hang up yet!"

\- True! He sounded so annoyed that you even considered hanguing up, it was funny.

\- Well... these are different situations!

_“Wow, I'm so happy that you finally met! Do you plan to live together?”_

\- Um, no... At least not now.

\- Unless...

\- Stop, Dream, they’ll belive!

_"Do you guys plan to do a height check? i want to see if George really is as tall as he says he is"_

\- Spoiler: He is not. I’m taller.

\- No, you’re not! In fact, before we actually met, I jokingly said that we could do a height check and take a picture for you to see, and Dream could use his mask or something, but I couldn't convince him! So, I don't know guys, try to convince him, and then maybe it will be a height check.

\- Hah, good luck with that, I’m not going to do it.

_“how much do i need to donate to convince you to check height?”_

\- Wow, thanks for the fifty! Um... I don’t know. You won’t convince me with money, you will have to try harder than that.

_“"I know you’re only together one day, but who has a stranger preference for food? I bet this with my friend and we need to know”_

\- Thanks for the dono! Um, I don’t know...

\- Oh, I know, definitively Sapnap.

\- Hey! Fisrt, why would you bet this with your friend? Second, why me?

\- Come on, when Dream asked what you wanted to buy to eat in the morning you answered lamb! For the breakfast!

\- Um... Okay, George has a point. definitively Sapnap.

\- What? And what about you, Dream?

\- What about me?

\- When I spent a month at your house, you were the one who suggested we buy meat for breakfast.

\- Summing up, I’m the only with no strange food preferences.

\- Okay, sir, raisins with chocolate and apple juice.

\- Oh my god, don't even start!

_“Hello Dream, Sapnap and George! Do you think that spending time together will affect your friendship in any way? Not necessarily a negative effect, but do you think anything will change?”_

\- Well... definitively. I mean, obviously something is going to change, but it's not like it's a big change or anything serious.

\- Yeah, after i left, i realize that something had changed... I think mainly because of the visual issue, I spent a month seeing Dream and everything, and then it was just the discord's screen again... but even so, I could imagine his facial expressions and know how he was just listening to him, it's something very funny.

\- I don't think anything will change in our friendship, but then it will be a little boring to get used to the distance? Mainly because I live farther away than Dream and Sapnap... but it worked once, I might as well come back more often, so no problem.

\- Aw, will you visit us more often?

\- Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I?

\- Because we’re annoying and we have strange food preferences and you hate us. - Dream can't even finish the sentence seriously, and starts laughing as George tries to explain himself

\- I don’t hate you? You know that I- nevermind, the rest is true.

Dream chuckles and Sapnap makes an exaggerated gasp.

\- Chat, did you see that? George’s a bad friend.

\- No, I’m not.

\- Did someone clip that? Any clipers?

\- Any clipers in the chat?

\- Just say that you hate us and go, George.

\- Oh my god, I don’t hate you!

\- So younlove us?

\- What? Dream, don’t even start-

\- Guys, we can hear George blush right now.

\- I’m not blushing?

\- Wait, we can actually see him now! One second!

\- Sapnap, don’t-

\- Hello chat – he’s speaking by George's mic right now – oh, c’mon! he covered his face, chat! I can’t see now.

\- Leave me alone! You know waht? I take back what I said. I hate you. I hate you both so much.

\- George, we know you love us.

\- Shut up!

He hears Dream's door open at the end of the hall and the noise echoes in his headphone.

\- Oh my god, here we go...

\- Hey chat, I’m here too! If you’re not blushing, why are you covering your face?

\- I. Hate. You.

Even saying that, George smiles and lowers his arms, revealing his face to his friends. He is a little flushed, but he ignores it when friends burst into laughter, which echo with a little delay in his head, Dream's wheeze sounding like a kettle, making him laugh with them.

\- Okay, Sapnap and I just checked that every time George says he’s not blushing he’s actually blushing.

\- Yeah, George is a liar.

\- I’m not!

\- You just lied.

\- I... whatever.

They return to their respective rooms and talk some more with the chat. After more questions - and many teasing - they decide to end the stream. Before that, however, George and Sapnap disconnect from the voice channel and go to Dream's room to say goodbye. The chat says goodbye too, and then it ends.

\- I'm afraid to open twitter now, that must be a zone.

\- For sure. Well, we don’t need to say anything else, they already know it’s real, and it has proof— My godness, that’s so silly. Anyway, we're free now! What you guys up to?

\- Puzzle time!

\- No way you talking serius.

\- Duh, of course not. I don’t know, we can watch a movie or something like yesterdaty... or play minecraft? No cameras, just for fun.

\- Um, I don't know. If we’re going to play, we will have to use the voice channel to communicate, otherwise we will have to be screaming around the house.

\- Ouch, that sucks. Maybe you and I can bring the computers to the living room and play here? Without the multiple monitors, only one to be able to play?

\- Well... I can play on my laptop. I mean, I'm not so good since the keyboard is smaller and I'm used to the set up, but it will still work. Did you bring yours, Sapnap?

\- I’m... not sure. But I think so... just give me a second, I'll check.

He runs off to the guest room and gives a shout of happiness as he returns with a silver laptop in hand.

\- Hah, let’s go!

They spend the rest of the afternoon and early evening playing, laughing and enjoying the time together. It’s not much different than what they normally do, playing the block game while talking, but for some reason, doing it with the others present in the same room, being able to get up and nudge each other whenever one of them dies in the game, makes everything more interesting and fun.

George’s laughing so hard that a smile remains on his face, because he doesn't even have a chance to undo it before something happens and everyone laughs again. It's so simple, he's just playing minecraft with his friends – and they do it almost every day, it's their job, after all – but he knows he'll keep that moment in mind. The way Sapnap throws his hands up when he dies, like he doesn't want to play anymore, just to pull his chair closer to the table and be reborn, or the way Dream hits the table every time something goes wrong, or how he does it gets tense when he makes difficult jumps that are likely to go wrong, or how the two of them look up time to time to roll their eyes at George when he does something right – or wrong, depending on the perspective.

This moment will never be erased from George’s memory. If he were an Inside Out character, he would have transformed that moment into a totally happy and brilliant yellow core-memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so so so nice to write because it’s just friends being friends finally togheter and all, so hope y’all like it!  
> In my plans, this chapter (if i said i love you more) was supposed to be after dream’s birthday, but oops i need more time to make things happen  
> (and in case you didin’t realize, the chapters are named by mxmtoon’s song, so i’m trying to connect the lyrics with something that happend in every chapter and this one was supposed to be a cute-but-embarrasing i love you thing but i need to do this after his birthday,,,,, fortunately the lyrics repeats so there will probably be two chapters with – almost – the same name)  
> and omg i was doing beta and correcting and doing all that boring stuff and dREAM WENT LIVE so probably there's one or another mistake oops sorry


	9. I'm afraid that it'd mean less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George play with the minecraft puzzle (and Dream turns 20 with a very magical golden glow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

Sapnap faces the death screen. Well, he managed to survive for a long time this time, until George killed him.

\- Okay, I don't know about you guys, but it's over for me. We've been playing for hours.

\- What? you're just saying that because you died-

And then George is blown up by a creeper.

\- Well, maybe you're right.

They've been playing since the stream ended - they just stopped to eat an hour ago. But the sun has set for a long time and it’s getting more and more later.

\- We didn't even do anything too much today, but I'm tired, I think I'm going to sleep already.

\- _Already?_ Sapnap, it's not even 11 pm yet.

\- It’s not even 11 pm but that doesn't change the fact that _I'm tired_. Aren't you guys tired? _George_ , isn't it, like, almost 4 am for you?

\- Maybe... But I need to get used to the time zone here one way or the other, and I slept untill late yesterday... I think I'll stay up a little longer.

\- Me too, but you can go to sleep, Nick.

\- Good night to you, then. Wait, tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it, Dream? Will you stay up until midnight?

\- Oh... Yeah, I haven't think about it.

He looks at George looking for an explanation of what he should do.

\- What?

\- What did you do in your birthday?

\- You know, you kept talking to me until i fell asleep... I went to sleep before midnight, though. I didn't want to stay awake when it happened, but I don't think being awake or sleeping changes anything.

\- Um...

\- As curious as I am, I'm really very sleepy. Why don't you call Karl or something? He's also already 20.

\- ...Maybe. I don’t know. Are you really going to sleep now?

\- Yeah. Good night, and good luck with... all this situation.

\- Thanks – he giggles.

He hadn't stopped to think until the moment that inviting friends to his birthday involved earning his initial with them, _my gosh_ , he hadn't even stopped to think that it involved _earning his initial_ in the first place.

Sapnap leaves the room, rubbing his eyes and taking his laptop into the bedroom, leaving the two boys alone. George respawns and starts to circle the map where they were playing, aimlessly.

\- Hey, I made a new plug-in these days and haven't tested it yet, do you want to test it now with me?

\- Yeah, of course. What the plug-in do?

Dream smiles before answering.

\- You’ll see.

He opens the test server that they always use to test new codes and soon George joins too.

\- I want to see how long it will take you to find out what it is.

\- Oh, come on! Is it any mob?

\- No.

\- Any blocks?

\- No.

\- Something that involves death?

\- No. Don't worry, it's nothing serious, I just coded it because I was reading comments and I saw someone giving this idea and I thought it was funny.

\- If you say so.

Dream activates the _pug-in_ and they start playing as if they want to beat the game. In the first 5 minutes, nothing really happens, but then...

\- Dream, why can't i make a pickaxe?

\- What do you mean?

\- Is that what the plug-in do? I have top lace things in a different way to make them?

\- No, but it’s close.

\- I can’t make it! What I have to do?

\- You've already made _two,_ stop trying to make more! Look, I'm going to make one for you.

Dream makes the tool and it automatically appears in George's inventory.

\- Wait, what? you didn't even drop it for me, how did it end up in my inventory?

Dream starts to laugh and then he understands.

- _Is that the pug-in?_ What I make goes to your inventory and _vice versa?_ It's ridiculous!

\- You gave me _two_ wooden pickaxes, _this is ridiculous!_

\- I didn't know I was making them!

They keep playing for a while, testing the plug-in and just having fun.

\- Dream, please, make me armor! I made a full iron for you!

\- Um, maybe.

\- I’ll _die!_

\- Allright, allright, I’ll make it! But first, say you love me!

\- I- What? We’re not even on, why would you say that, you _weirdo?_

\- Just messing with you – even though he said that, he presses esc to pause the game – you don't get really upset when I say these things, do you? If it bothers you, I can stop.

\- No, not really – he also pauses his game –it's just that, I don't know... it's not like it bothers me, it's just another one of those barriers that I have, I think? I don't know if it makes sense.

\- It does.

\- It's just... for example, it's so easy for you to say! I know it's different for you, and you say it even to the fans and everything, but sometimes I wonder why it's so difficult for me.

\- Maybe I don't have a reason. It's just your way of handling things.

\- ...maybe. Honestly, deep down, I think I know why.

Dream looks at his friend, who looks at the game menu screen. George might not be good with emotions and not know how to read Dream, but Dream himself has spent years talking and watching George and knows his friend very well. As much as his tone of voice is relaxed, his tense posture gives him away.

\- We don't need to talk about it, you know.

\- You’re the only person I _can_ talk about it.

\- What do you mean?

\- That I trust you more? I don’t know. It's just that, you're the only person that makes me feel that way. I mean, It's just... I _can_ talk to you about it, but I can barely think and analyze everything on my own when I'm alone. Sorry, it must be silly.

\- You don’t need to apologize, is not silly.

\- Really?

\- Well, maybe just a little. but that's okay, _everyone has their own silly thoughts._

\- You’re so idiot. – he rolls his eyes and smirks – so, the thing is... ugh, it's so hard to explain. This whole soulmate thing, for example. someone who completes you and who fully understands you and who makes your world more colorful. None of this makes sense in the first place. I should be enough on my own, I don't need someone to complete me... _I can't even understand myself,_ how could anyone else understand me? and I'm _colorblind_ , talking about a more colorful world is so stupid. I like things like that, even if it sometimes confuses me a little.

\- You’re so dumb! Soulmates are _more_ then that. Is in the world itself, a mate for your soul. It’s not to complete you or make the world more colorful, it’s to keep you company and explain colors when you can’t tell them apart.

\- That's why! It’s so serious, and even if there is the possibility of being completely platonic, it’s still serious. I care a lot about you and Sapnap and it's obviously not the same thing, but the importance is the same for me.

\- Well, we’re your best friends, after all.

\- It's just ... I don't know... for me, saying "I love you" has so much weight. It's not anything simple, and I feel like saying it every time would be like.. _spending_ those words and they would kind of ... lose thier meaning? _It would mean less if I said it often._ But that doesn't cancel out what I feel for you both, because I really care about you.

\- Oh.. before you say anything, it’s not silly. Honestly, I found it very deep that you think like that.

\- ...I wasn't going to say that this is silly.

\- Well, you always said that!

\- How can you... say that to so many people? You always end the streams by saying you love them, and you always sound so genuine.

\- It's because it's genuine. I really love them and they mean the world to me. It's like "I love my profession" but for 18 million people. I care about them, and it's more than one thing "I'm only here because you guys give me money and when I want to, I’ll leave". Maybe one day I will, but I really love what I do and the people involved in it, including the fans and you two, who help me so much. I wouldn't have made it this far without them or you both.

\- That’s make sense.

\- Even so, don't feel pressured to feel or act like that. I am me, you are you. I'm a much more open person, and that's okay. It's not bad to be more like a closed person.

\- I know, don’t worry.

\- Good then. All of these thoughts are valid, including your way of dealing with everything. I shouldn't insist so much on streams and all, sorry.

\- It’s okay, as I said before, it doesn’t bother me.

They fall into a comfortable silence and Dream returns to the game when he sees that George also voutou, however they play little time.

Some minutes later, George’s accidentally disconnected from the world, and they decide to stop playing for today. Dream goes to his bedroom and put down his laptop. When he comes back, finds George lying on the couch.

\- You should put on your pajamas before bed or you’ll end up sleeping right there.

\- I’m not tired and I'm not going to sleep now just because I'm lying down.

\- You should put on your pajamas

\- Okay, oh my god, you are so _stubborn!_ You should put on your pajamas as well.

\- I’m not tired.

\- You’re not tired because you’re annoying.

\- Okay, oh my god, I put on my pajamas.

\- What? Not now, who's going to change is me.

\- And will you change in my room?

\- Yes, any problem?

\- The room is mine, I won't let you!

\- I'm older, you don't have to let anything!

As soon as he finishes speaking, he runs to his friend's room and closes the door behind him, giggling. He changes quickly and opens the door, finding Dream leaning on the door frame.

\- And after I’m the annoying one.

\- Exactly!

A while later, they’re both lying on the couch, watching a random video on youtube.

\- Hey, George, it's 11:11 pm

\- ..and?

\- Make a wish.

\- Why?

\- Because the numbers are the same? You said it yourself last night.

\- Did I?

\- Yes, you did.

\- Um, I was very sleepy.

\- You quarreled with me because I said my wish out loud and then it wouldn't happen and said that you wouldn't tell me your wish and now you don't even remember what you asked for?

\- Um... Oh, okay, I remember. And I just made another wish.

\- Will you tell me one of them?

\- No, you idiot. The cool part of the wish is not telling anyone until it happens.

\- So I'm not going to tell you what I wished.

\- So you made a wish?

\- Yes.

\- And you will not tell me?

\- No.

\- You’re such an idiot.

\- If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine.

\- It’s not how it works! And I didn't want to know your silly secret anyway.

\- Yeah, of course. You know you're a terrible liar, don't you?

\- Yeah, and that's why you know i'm not lying.

They are silent and pay attention to the video for a few more minutes, until Dream bump his shoulder on George's, drawing his attention.

\- Hey, do you think I should talk to Karl? Before midnight?

\- I don't know, but I think it's a good idea, since I'm not very useful because I was sleeping when it happened to me.

\- you were sleeping, what news!

\- _Oh, shut up!_ I'm not sleeping now, but nothing stops me from leaving you alone here with your soulmate crisis and lying on the other couch and pretending you don't exist.

\- You wouldn’t do that.

He pretends a yawn and smiles.

\- Well, good night, then.

\- _“Good night, then”_ oh, come on now, you're not even tired!

\- Will you talk to Karl or not? If not, I will sleep for real

\- Okay, okay! I’m texting him.

_“hey karl are u awake”_

_“ayo yes i am”_

_“so u know my birthday is like tomorrow/ in one hour right”_

_“yea!!”_

_“so in your 20th birthday did u stay awake during the process”_

_“actually yes, i was with my brother and all”_

_“and how it was?”_

_“i wasn’t fully paying attention, we’re playing some game and then he said something like “LOOK AT YOUR WRIST” and then boom a letter”_

_“only that”_

_“yea”_

_“wait im not sure tho we’re both sleep deprived so i don't remember exactly waht happen”_

_“but you can stay awake nothing bad will happen if that’s your fear”_

_“oh thats good thanks”_

\- He said he stayed awake and nothing much happened, but he’s not sure because he was sleep deprived.

\- So ... are you going to stay awake or not?

\- I think so ... it doesn't even make much sense to try to sleep now, it's not like I'm going to fall asleep in half an hour.

\- That’s true. What do you want to be doing until then?

\- I don’t know... we can keep watching youtube or something... wait, waht if we play with the puzzles?

\- Are you serious?

\- Do you have any better ideas?

\- ...no.

\- So let’s do that! You want the minecraft or the world map?

\- Need to ask? Minecraft, _obviously_.

Dream takes the box from the corner of the room, where he left it last night, and opens it, dropping the pieces on the floor in front of the sofá.

\- Do you want to play on the floor? You should have dropped the pieces on the table...

\- _Oops_. Too late. Come on, get up and help me separate the pieces.

\- I can’t. Colorblind, remember?

\- I thought you were colorblind, not _shapeblind_. You can still separate the pieces from the edges while I separate by color.

\- Ugh, okay.

Dream takes his phone and opens spotify, putting one of his playlists as background music, and they start to separate the pieces on the carpeted floor in the living room. Dream mutters the lyrics softly while separating the little cardboard pieces, going into automatic mode and letting his weights fly away.

He knows that it’s about half an hour before midnight, and he knows that each song has about 3 minutes. In 10 songs, he would receive his initial. He doesn't want to be checking the time or looking at the time, so he pushes his phone farther away, causing George to raise an eyebrow.

\- What?

\- Are you nervous?

\- No... Maybe. A little.

\- It’s okay, let's just focus on trying to put this puzzle together. I finished separating the edges, do you want help to separate the colors?

\- Yeah, if you can.

George goes to the side, sitting closer to Dream, in order to get closer to the piles of colored pieces.

\- So... this stack is blue, right? And this is ... green?

\- Yellow.

\- Oh, okay. So, blue, yellow, I assume this is red - dream nods - and then green, and ... other colors mixed up?

\- These colors have few pieces, there’s no reason to separate them into specific piles.

\- Okay, got it.

They separate the rest of the pieces together, and Dream had to change one or other wrong piece that George put in the wrong pile, but other than that, everything goes well. They finally begin to assemble the puzzle, forming an image of a standard game scenario, with grass and a blue sky, Steve and Alex in the center, running from different mobs. There’re still many holes and the image’s far from complete, but the game box serves as a great guide.

For a moment, they forget the whole situation, the music and the time, and focus only on the 500 pieces puzzle about the block game for 12 year olds, and everything is fine.

Dream looks up a second and realizes that George’s very focused, even though the puzzle it’s a bit silly. He’s supporting his head in one hand, while rotating a piece in the other hand trying to find the right angle and place to fit it. He wanted to be able to get his phone and take a picture now, but George would see and get out of his concentrated state, so he just stares at his friend for as long as he can.

\- Why are you staring at me?

\- Um. Sorry. You look funny when you’re so focused.

\- Well, I'm really trying to put this together! It's much more difficult than it looks!

\- Hah, I know. But it’s still funny.

\- Shut up! _Ugh!_ Igive up. What color is this piece?

\- Yellow.

\- So that's why...! I thought it was green, and I was trying to fit in the grass.

\- At least you tried.

\- Hahah. But I failed.

\- _I'm glad I'm here to tell you the difference between yellow and green, then._

\- Of course, so useful, I really appreciate it.

\- You’re being sarcastic.

\- Oh really?! if you didn't tell me, i wouldn't have realized.

\- You're an idiot..

\- Who...?

\- You.

\- ...asked? _Who asked_ , Dream? No ones asked!

\- Idiot.

They giggle and return to a comfortable silence, just muttering the background music as they continue to put the puzzle together.

And then, suddenly, George nudges him, one, two, three times. He looks at his friend like he's impatient, but they both know he’s just pretending.

\- What now?

\- Clay. _Clay, your wrist._

He takes a deep breath and looks down at his arm. There’s a small golden aura circling his left wrist. Little sparkles, so discreet that he wouldn't even notice if George hadn't caught his eye. And he keeps looking. It doesn't last more than a second, but his face lights up in an impossible way, and he feels a wave of indescribable happiness.

George looks at his friend in delight. The golden glow is so faint that it illuminates no more than the small area of his friend's wrist, but Dream's face seems to light up on its own when he realizes what's going on.

They both blink and then there’s no more sparkles or golden aura. In the place, there is a small “g”, his skin slightly reddish.

Dream blinks once, processing the last few seconds. He looks up and meets George's eyes staring at him, and he stares back at them. They smile at the same time, not sure why, and something that they don’t know what is lit inside their chests. It's _probably_ just adrenaline for seeing a magical golden glow. Perhaps it’s something more. They don't really care. All that matters now is that it feels good, and Dream finally turns 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow magic Golden aura for the innitial !  
> ok fisrt sorry for the long time without posting, my classes just started and i was kinda busy lmao  
> second when i write this chapter dream has 16m OMG NOW HE HAS LIKE 18.3M its so much im so poud of him :,)  
> in my head, the final scene was beautiful, but I'm not sure if I managed to transcribe everything as I wanted, so imagine something really * magical *  
> maybe it's a little simple, but I really liked the way things happened! I didn't really have a plan, I started writing as things happened on its own lmao  
> (and I don’t know if it was clear, but Dream helping George with the colors of the silly puzzle is totally related to what he said before, about soulmates existing not to make the world more colorful, but to help him distinguish between colors when he can't :] )


	10. But if I don't say it enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George dreams of a girl running through an infinite field - and also, the trio goes to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

George is still out of orbit, thoughts spinning as the planets revolve around the sun, trying to align themselves so that everything else makes sense.

\- So...

\- Did... did you see it too? All the... glow?

\- Yes! It’s so... nice.

\- I... I had no idea it was like this... _why don’t people talk more about it?_ Like, if you knew it, would you stay awake?

\- I- Maybe... To be honest, probably not. I’d be to scared to wait for a strange and magical gold glow to appear suddenly.

\- That’s make sense, but even so, it's so beautiful.

\- Yes... And, um, congrats for the “g”.

\- Oh! Yeah, that’s a _thing_ too... when I invited you, I had completely forgotten that it involved receiving my initial and everything ... but now I’m much calmer.

\- Are you? When I received mine, I spent all day in a _freaking-out-state_ being corroded by nervousness.

\- You’re so dramatic, your day wasn’t that bad! But... how do you feel? Like, months later?

\- Much better, but I can’t help but feeling a little nervous time to time.

\- I think that’s normal, like... I’m kinda nervous too. Very happy, light and _relieved_ , but kinda nervous.

\- I think that’s normal.

\- You idiot.

Suddenly, Dream seems to realize something and his expression changes completely.

\- What?

\- Don’t give me “wot”. George, think! What I told you in your birthday?

\- Um... a lot of things?

\- Oh my gosh... You have a “c”, right?

\- Yeah, and...?

\- ...and I have a “g”

\- Oh my god... you're not suggesting that again, are you?

\- "That" what?

\- ...are you talking about that thing about us being soulmates again? It was just a coincidence.

\- Coincidence or not, we're going to spend 3 weeks together, so be careful not to _fall in love with me_.

\- Pff, as if I was going to fall in love with some annoying leo with huge ego as you.

Ah, _if George knew_ what the universe plans for him, all the things that await him. But now it’s a few minutes after midnight and he’s sitting on the floor of the living room of his best friend's house, dangerously close, and the last thing that crosses his mind is how the universe loves coincidences. Or how his speech would turn strangely accurent.

Perhaps his mind thought of what a really funny coincidence it’s that he and his best friend have each other's initials, now all that occupies his mind is that moment, the incomplete puzzle on the floor, Patches sleeping in the corner of the couch, and Dream smiling at him.

\- Well, now what?

\- Do you want to sleep? It's not like it's really late, but...

\- No, not actually. And you're probably also full of adrenaline because of the euphoria, aren't you? I don't want to leave you alone.

\- _Aw_ , you don’t wanna leave me alone? Thanks, I really appreciate that.

\- Idiot. I’m just saying that we can, I don’t know, watch a movie or something like that.

\- Sounds good to me. But first let’s finish this puzzle so we can destroy it to put again in the box.

\- Playing puzzes is so... without purpose. You play and everything just to put back in the box again at the end.

\- Well, doing speedruns also is, you just race against the clock to beat the game and then do it all over again from scratch, and that never stopped us from doing it.

\- No! Um- Ok, _maybe_ you have a point. Even so it's meaningless.

They spend a few more minutes finishing the puzzle, until finally George fits the last piece with a smile on his face. It's kind of silly to be happy about something like that, but finishing putting together the minecraft puzzle for 12 years old really made him happy.

He takes his phone from the arm of the sofa and takes a picture of the image: the carpeted floor in the living room, with the puzzle in the center, showing Steve and Alex running from mobs in a simple biome.

\- Why did you take a picture? Will you post somewhere?

\- Not really, it's just to keep the memory or something. Maybe I should post? In my alt account.

\- Maybe it’s better not...? I mean, it's midnight on my birthday and I was listening to music until now, so they probably know that I'm awake, because of the music updates account, and it's not too difficult to put together 1 + 1.

\- Good point... So, time to take apart?

They look at each other smiling and mess up the pieces at the same time, messing up the image and throwing all the little pieces in the box, putting it back in the corner of the room, along with the other puzzle.

George sighs, a little tired, and throws himself on the sofa. Dream also falls beside him, poking him to make room.

\- You have another sofa, leave me alone in my bed.

\- It’s not yours! And there's only one blanket, come on, I'm too lazy to get up and walk to my room to get another.

\- Ugh, fine.

George rolls to the side and bends his legs, giving his friend enough space to sit comfortably beside him. Dream opens the folded blanket in the corner of the furniture and throws it over the other, making him giggle.

\- Hey!

\- Sorry, it’s not my fault you’re so small.

\- I’m not small? You literally aimed at me before opening the blanket.

\- Whatever you say. So, what movie do you wanna watch?

\- Um, I don’t know... not terror or suspense, please. Maybe some action?

\- Okay. Let’s see what I can find.

A few minutes later, the film is playing and they fall into comfortable silence as they enter the film's plot.

It’s not really an action movie - it's more like a mystery thriller, kinda detective investigation film - and the story is simple enough for George to pay attention to what happens even with his eyes closed. When he realizes this, however, he also realizes that he’s tired enough to sleep if he allows himself to close his eyes for more than 5 minutes.

\- George?

It's just a whisper.

\- George, are you awake?

\- Uhum.

\- You’re almost asleep, aren’t you?

\- Um. Maybe.

He opens his eyes again and finds his friend staring at him.

\- Do you want me to pause the movie? We can continue tomorrow.

\- No, you don't have to, I want to finish watching today. If I sleep, you can keep watching without me, though.

\- Sure?

\- Yeah, don’t worry.

He turns back to the bright screen, the highlight of the dark room. The scene now shows the main character running through a field of flowers, and soft music plays in the background. It's a very beautiful scene for a mystery film, George thinks, but that's okay.

George feels his eyes weigh and closes them again. Before sleep takes hold, however, he opens his eyes again, and his gaze goes to his friend's face, illuminated by the weak green light emanating from the screen. He's so absolute in the film that he doesn't even notice, so George just snuggles up better, turning on his side. The last thing he sees is the little _c_ on his skin, reflecting faintly green from the field of flowers where the girl keeps running. And she runs endlessly in George’s dreams, in an endless field of flowers, because he didn’t stay awake long enough to know how she would get out of there.

* * *

\- Do I go to sleep early _one night_ and miss a sleepover?

Sapnap's slightly out of tune and husky voice of sleep, coupled with the fact that someone - or something - walks over him, awakens George.

\- Good morning to you, too. Oh, _Patches!_

\- I can’t belive she likes you so much, this is _so_ unfair.

\- Yeah, she loves me because I’m a lovely person, you should try.

\- Did Dream sleep here all night?

George sits down, taking Patches off him, and looks at the other end of the couch. There is his friend, lying in the corner of the sofa, all bent. Ouch, he will wake up full of pain.

\- Um... probably. We were wathing a movie before sleep, and I fell asleep before it finished... I don't think I was the only one, though.

\- Poor him, we’re gonna do so much cool stuff today and he’ll be like _“oh no my back hurts so bad I can’t do this”._

\- What are we going to do?

\- I have no idea, but we’re definitively going to do something. Hey, Clay! _Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy!_

Sapnap starts poking him, as he did George the morning before. Dream stretches, opens one eye and murmurs something, curling up on the blanket, as if the fabric could hide him.

\- C'mon, it's already too late, you need to get up!

\- What time is it?

\- 9 am

\- ... _fuck_ _you_ , Sapnap. Let me sleep.

\- If you hadn't fallen asleep on the couch, all crooked, you probably wouldn't be as sleepy now.

\- It’s my birthday, let me sleep until noon.

\- That's why! Get up, we need to do something to celebrate!

After a few more minutes of arguing, the 3 are finally awake and sitting at the table. Sapnap had left in the morning before waking up the other two to buy a cake and candles. It wasn't anything big, but it made Dream laugh when he saw the cake full of candles, almost on fire. Now, they eat and talk animatedly about what they can do during the day.

\- _Um-_ what if we go to the beach? we can have lunch somewhere and spend the afternoon there, and at night we can do something else.

\- I'm not a fan of beaches, but how today is your birthday, I think it's okay ...

\- _Aw_ , I really appreciate that. Anyway, it's just an idea, it doesn't really have to be that.

\- For me it’s okay, any chance of irritating George and seeing him full of sand is very promising.

\- If you throw sand in me, _I swear to god-_

\- I’m not, I’m not... I’m just gonna throw you in the water.

\- Don’t you dare! _Seriously_ , I don't get in the water at all, even if they pay me.

\- You’re _soooo_ boring. Dream, if we really go to the beach, you're going to get in the water, aren't you,?

\- Yeah, probably. I like to swin, even though here is not really a good sea for swimming. Wait, we can go to a water park sometime! Not today, but I think it would be really cool.

\- Yeah, dude! George would be taking care of things while you and I go in the tubs and pools!

\- Hey, just because I don't like sea and sand and beaches, it doesn't mean that I don't like swimming too!

\- You don’t like beaches? That’s kinda messed up, George.

\- Yeah, George, i'm disappointed with you.

\- Oh, _shut up_ you both!

Hours later, they are getting into Dream's car, the trunk full of bags, towels and beach stuff.

\- I'm going in the front seat!

\- What? Why?

\- Because I'm taller and older!

\- _What the...?_ , I'm taller, dude!

\- I'm still the oldest. - George hums with a smug smile on his face as he opens the front door.

\- Okay, whatever you say, _old man_.

\- Hey, you can't call me that anymore, Dream’s the same age as me!

\- Yeah, Sapnap, sorry, but the kids go in the back seat.

\- You idiots.

Everyone finally in the car, Dream starts to drive. They road for almost an hour, singing the songs on the radio at the top of their lungs, talking and laughing, until they stop in front of a restaurant near the beach.

\- _Ladies and gentlemen_ , welcome to the best restaurant in Florida.

\- Um, I don't know Dream, with your tacky taste in breakfast food, I doubt it's a good place.

\- Shut up, George, this place is amazing! I came here the other time.

\- You just proved my point. You two have very doubtful tastes.

\- Why don't we come in and ask for something before you continue to complain about my favorite restaurant?

Jokes aside, the food is really good. They arrive later than people normally have lunch, so the place is relatively empty and they are attended to quickly.

They have a nice meal and, after much discussion about who would pay the bill - _each one paid their own order in the end_ \- they finally return to the car.

Even being close to the beach, the road from the restaurant to the beach itself takes more than half an hour. Not that it’s a problem, the time in the car ends up becoming a second _karaoke_ session, but when they finally arrive and park, it's already mid-afternoon.

They take everything they need and get out of the car, walking towards the beach with a golden glow. The blue water contrasts with the gray color of the sand, and George is almost tempted to give up and go into the water. _Almost_.

They walk a little, passing several chairs and umbrellas, families, children running and groups of friends, until they find a place where everyone thinks it’s good.

Dream opens a towel and they support the bags and towels there, as well as their shirts. The first thing they do is go check on the water, and George gives in a little and decides to go with them, but as soon as he finds his tiptoes in the water, he remembers why he doesn't like it. The water is too cold and the wet sand is strange on his skin, with small shells and mollusks stirring under the ground.

\- Okay, enough water for me, I'll sit on the towel, dry and protected.

\- Oh, _come on!_ Aren't you really going to stay here with us?

\- I said, I'm not a fan of beaches. And that includes water.

\- _Theoretically_ , no. What we call the beach is just the strip of sand, if there are rocks, vegetation or water or sea, it’s not the beach itself.

\- Whatever, Mr. Wastaken, I like more the beach itself than the sea, so see you soon.

He returns to the towel and sits down. Dream and Sapnap wave to him before going deep into the water, calling him one last time, and he waves back, but remains in place. The friends then dive and enter the sea, until only their shoulders and heads are visible.

George does not think it is bad to be alone. In fact, it is comforting. The beach there is very different from what he is used to, the more humid and hot climate embracing him. He rummages in his backpack until he finds the walkman, and puts on just one side of the earphones, playing the cassette.

The song that rings in his ear is the last on the album, _“almost home”_.

_“Living day to day // Weeks become the same // Everything’s a blur // What’s it gonna take?// What’s the final say? // Is this all worth it? // Wishing on a star // Waiting on a car // To take me away”_

The song itself talks about growing up, about how when we are younger we have no idea what the future is like, the title referring to coming home soon after a long journey, but that specific part hits George.

In those few days he spent with his friends, he could see how his routine changed. And he knows that every day he spends here will be unique, but then he’ll return home, where every day is the same and time becomes a blur. It's not like he really stopped to think about philosophical aspects of his life, but he couldn't help but find himself wondering if it was worth it. He loves what he does and the whole universe that it brings together, but _is it worth it?_

He comes up when a shadow appears in front of him, and he looks up. Sapnap and Dream are there, smiling at him.

\- You lost, the water was amazing! And Dream almost hit his head on the ground, like, 3 times, trying to dive!

\- How did this happen?

\- Um, my height?

\- Oh, don't even start! If so, George wouldn't even be able to enter because he would end up drowning in the first feet.

\- Shut up!

With friends there, arguing and joking, he realized that yes, _maybe it was worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey 10 chapters! *throws confetti, blows a whistle*  
> my plan initially was to describe them coming home and maybe doing something, but as I was describing the final scene I couldn't imagine a better way to end a chapter, so it got a little shorter than planned!  
> and besides, look at me *again* bringing a song from the album to discover a part of George’s feelings! mxmtoon's songs really carry a meaning for me, so i end up using them as a way to describe certain things that happen to him.  
> see you next chapter <3


	11. Will you still remember it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream stream late at night, what will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- For coherence, Dream and Geroge will be the same age (only a few months apart) and Geroge’s birthday came first.  
> \- English is not my first language, so mistakes can happen, sorry hahah (if you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

Exactly a week after George gets on a plane and crosses the ocean, he finds himself in the middle of an online chess game with Sapnap, both live on their alt accounts, with Dream just commenting and bothering the two.

It was two in the morning in the United States, which means it's seven in the morning in Europe - more specifically in England - and George had been up all day, so he's tired.

\- ...and then George started saying he didn't know what a _glue_ was because the packaging is different here in america.

\- It’s true! But I bought it anyway, so you can't complain. Sapnap, your turn.

\- Ugh, you ruined my plan.

\- You tell me your plan 5 minutes after we start playing, what did you think I was going to do with this information?

\- I don’t know, see it as a sign of _trust_?

\- Thanks for trusting me and telling me your plan, but you should never have trusted me in the first place.

\- Oh, come on! _Pff_ – Sapnap giggles – someone just said _“george this isn’t lore stop acting like the bad guy”_. Chat, you have to understand that George _is_ just mean per nature, right Dream? He’s mean with us.

\- Yes, we only spent a week together but he is _worse_ than my character in the smp.

\- That’s not true! You’re in prison!

\- _Damn it!_ \- Sapnap lose again, the end screen showing up on his stream - See, you won again because you’re pure evil.

\- I won because I’m _good_ at it!

\- Let me win once, _pleaseeeee._

\- No, I’ll win every single match we play.

\- George, if I play a one minute chess match with you and I win, you let Sapnap win once?

\- You wanna play, Dream?

\- Yes, let’s do it.

\- You’re gonna lose.

\- Let’s see what happend.

One-minute matches take place so that both players have a total of 1 minute of play - theoretically adding up to 2 minutes of play - but you get an extra second for each play. There's no real chess strategy, it's just a way of seeing who thinks faster to gain more time and to capture more opponent's pieces without having enough time to react.

After just over 2 minutes, Dream wins. He and George are always playing this kind of chess, and usually George wins, but maybe he’s too tired to think fast enough. Maybe Dream played well too, or maybe it was just luck. What happens is that he won and now George needs - _on purpose_ \- to lose to Sapnap. Uh oh.

- _Yes!_ Let’s go, Dream! Now we will both win in the last matches against George.

\- _Last?_ Are you stoping after this?

\- Yeah, I’m tired.

\- I can’t belive I’ll lose for _Tirednap._

\- You will, in the most ridiculous way possible.

They spend almost 10 minutes playing normally, as they would in a normal game where it’s not agreed who should win and who should lose.

\- No, no, no, let me get your queen!

\- What? No way.

\- George, you _have to._ You have to lose, remember?

\- I hate you both.

\- You love us.

\- Maybe, but I rethink that decision every morning when I wake up.

\- Chat, did you listen to that? Clip it! George _maybe_ love us!

\- ...and I’m rethinking again.

\- Heheh, _YES!_ I won, finally. That was the best move I've ever made.

\- Because you’re cheating.

\- No, I’m not? It was a totally fair game.

\- Yeah, yeah, of course.

\- Ok, I’m gonna end the stream now, so bye guys!

\- Bye chat!

\- George, will you continue streaming?

\- I think so, but not for much longer.

\- I’m gonna raid you, then. Good night, chat! Bye! Go watch George and annoy him for me!

\- _Oh my god,_ please don’t actually do it.

Sapnap finally ends the stream, raiding the spectators to George. The three talk for a while, George reviewing one or another game of chess, analyzing the plays he missed, but soon Sapnap goes to sleep and only Dream and George are left, speaking via the voice channel.

\- Dream, chat are asking you to come here instead of continuing in the discord. If we do that, his voice will be muffled, guys.

\- I think they don’t care, I’m going.

George hears the traditional _"user disconnected from the channel"_ on his headphones, and he's sure the chat listens too, and soon Dream is in the living room, sitting on the couch behind the desk where George's set up is.

\- Hello, everyone! I’m here now!

\- _“Turn up”_? Guys, he’s behind me, _in the sofa,_ i can’t turn his volume up! Dream, talk louder.

\- It’s 2 am and Sapnap’s asleep, I’m not gonna talk louder.

George shrugs, even if he's streaming without a camera, making Dream giggles.

\- You guys heard him, nothing to speak louder. But yeah, he’s in the sofa right now. You can't see it, obviously, since this stream doesn’t have a camera - I even disconnected the cable if I accidentally hit the button that turns it on - but the point is, when I'm live on the main, I use the green screen, so I think that you didn’t know, but I’m in Dream’s living room when I stream.

\- Yeah, sometimes me and Sapnap are just doing our stuff around the house and George’s here, in the middle of the room, streaming and talking and screaming.

\- I don’t scream that much! and it's not my fault, Sapnap stole the guest room.

\- In a fair way. Chat, did you knew they decided who would sleep where by playing _parkour_? Sapnap won, so he’s stayed with the guest room, and George sleeps here, in the sofa.

\- As I said, he stole the guest room.

He closes the chess program and opens minecraft. A creative and random world is created and his character starts running around the world, as he spreads blocks of sand around. They spend time like that, they talking and telling stories answering chat and dono’s questions, until a peculiar dono pop up: _“Hi! I know this may be weird, but what do you think about doing that 2 person control the same player challange, but instead of coding, one takes care of the keyboard and the other of the mouse?”_

\- Hello, thanks for the dono...! And, um... what do you think, Dream?

\- Right now? I thought they suggested it for a video or something.

\- Chat, you want it for a video or right now? Put “1” in the chat if you wanna right now.

The chat area spams many “1”, making George laugh and look at Dream. He's in his phone, but he raises his head when he feels his friend staring at him.

\- Ugh, alright. Give me a second, I’ll bring my chair.

\- Why won’t you use one of those? – George points at the dining table set chairs.

\- Mine’s better.

Dream quickly goes to the bedroom, returning with his own chair and placing it beside George’s.

\- You will need to make room if you want me to play too.

\- No way, I stay on the keyboard. You stay on the mouse.

\- Why?

\- My game is configured for left-handed players.

\- So does your mouse. Come on, let me stay on the keyboard, you'll have to change the settings anyway.

\- Ugh, okay, okay.

George finally moves to the side, making enough room for Dream to use the keyboard.

\- What do you think we should play? Just keep messing around...?

\- Maybe we can try to beat the game? Will be funny.

\- Yeah... okay, guys, I'm on the left side, with the mouse, and Dream on the right side, with the keyboard. Ah, wait, I need to change the settings so you can play... done! So, let’s beat the game!

As you can imagine, it’s a _disaster_. They try to make some considerable progress 5 times before finally advancing the game and reaching the nether in less than 20 minutes.

\- Someone said we’re here in less then 20 minutes... Didn't know we were speedrunning.

\- Well, _now_ we are.

\- Imagine if we could beat the game in, I don't know, less than 40 minutes? and try to sign up for the list of speedruns. It’d be so cool!

\- I think two people playing the game as we’re playing is against the rules. - Even saying that, Dream’s laughing.

\- No, it’s not! It's not written anywhere, at least... would they have to put two names in the same position if we’re accept?

\- I'm pretty sure they wouldn't validate, but it never hurts to try.

They laugh excitedly and start running across the red terrain, looking for the hidden fortress. They keep walking, and George’s already slightly annoyed that he doesn't find the building anywhere, when he sees the "turn back" spamming chat.

\- Dream, I think we already passed, _come back, come back!_

\- What?

\- The chat is saying that we have passed, it is somewhere back there ... there, there, look!

George bumps his shoulder against Dream's, making his friend realize where he should go.

\- Oh, right! Thank you chat.

\- How did you all even see that? You can barely see from the path we followed...

They enter the fortress and the achievement _"A Terrible Fortress"_ appears in the game chat. For a moment, George is confused when the achievement doesn't show up for Dream either, just for his profile, but then Dream accidentally bumps into his arm and he remembers that they are both playing together in just one player, without codes.

\- _Oh my god,_ there are so many wither skeletons! Let’s find another way to get in.

\- Why? I’ll just run towards them, you don’t even need to attack, just place a block barrier when we get to the other side.

\- Okay...

\- One, two, three, _go!_

They quickly advance down the hall full of mobs, but George ends up fumbling and blocks the way with them still in the hall, trapping them with the black and furious skeletons.

\- Oh- George, _do something!_

\- What am I supposed to do?

\- I don’t know, attack them? Or box us so we don’t die! George, _we’re going to die!_

It all happened so fast that George can only laugh at the situation. He tries to block them with his shield while attacking, but he is too slow and his heart keeps dropping.

\- George! – Dreams tries to talk, wheezing - Do you even know how the game works?

In a desperate attempt not to die, Dream grabs the mouse - or rather, George's hand - and begins to click quickly on the screen, until all the mobs are dead. George bursts into laughter, so much so that his shoulders shake next to his body, making Dream laugh too, his traditional kettle laugh escaping his mouth.

\- Oh god, _you such an idiot!_

\- Shut up, I told you to look for another way to get in!

They continue to laugh, arms dangerously close and Dream's right hand crosses in front of the two boys, quietly resting over his friend's hand.

\- I can’t belive we survive. Chat, we’re alive!

\- Not thanks to you, I am the one who saved us!

\- Well, I’m in the mouse, so technically I who killed everyone.

\- What? I killed them all, _over_ your hand, _with the buttons changed!_ You would never be able to do something like this.

\- It's a challenge? Because I can change the sides of the mouse right now for right-handed people and show you how I have the full ability to play like that, too, and win.

\- But can you do it with other people holding the mouse?

\- Of course! You know what, chat? _No more speedruns!_ I’m gonna set the game to creative, replace the wither skeletons and kill every single one with the mouse being held by you.

\- I doubt it, but let's see what happens.

George changes the game mode, spawning several skeletons as he had the first time, and flies to the begining of the corridor, where he and Dream were.

\- Okay, George... you're controlling the keyboard too, right?

\- What? But it's for right-handed people...

\- Didn't you say it wasn't a problem?

\- And it's not! Okay, switch places with me.

They change places quickly – Dream now on the left side with the mouse and George on the right with the keyboard, both configured for right-handed people, which, in the end, is a problem for George, but nothing he can't handle.

\- I'm just... start walking? When do I attack them?

\- Even though I only took action when we were almost dying, I think you can attack when the first one attacks us.

\- Ugh, okay. This is so dumb.

\- It was your idea.

- _Shh,_ I need to focus.

George clumsily clicks on _w, a, s_ and _d_ keyboard keys instead of the traditional _i, j, k_ and _l._ The character starts running towards the mods, who notice their presence and turn to them, running with their swords raised. George has his left arm suspended in the air, ready to hold the mouse and start attacking it any second.

The first attack finally comes, and George lowers his arm, holding Dream's hand and clicking - or trying his best at it - to hit the various skeletons that surround them. Okay, maybe that was more difficult than he thought, but he's doing well.

\- Dream! You are also not collaborating, stop preventing me from clicking the damn button!

\- I'm not doing anything! - He gives himself up laughing when he successfully tries to block George from hitting a nearby skeleton.

- _Dream!_ It's not funny, I'm going to die!

\- We are going to die! I'm not doing anything, I swear.

\- He won't let me click on the stupid mouse buttons! _Oh my god, we have 3 hearts, Dream!_

Dream wheezes and relaxes his hand, letting George control the mouse again, killing all the remaining mobs. They leave with only half a heart, but George screams with happiness.

\- See, I said I could do it!

\- Heh, _I knew_ you could do it.

\- You idiot.

Dream removes his hand under George's in an involuntary movement while laughing, but George notices and feels a strange sensation. He is almost sure that if the room was in decent lighting and Dream wasn't laughing so hard, he would notice how red he is. Damn, there's no reason for him to be like this. Really, it's normal, isn't it? He shouldn't be so flushed every time something happens to Dream.

Dream finally stops laughing, taking a deep breath in search of air for having been so long without breathing. He takes his eyes off the monitor and looks at George, opening a certain face of surprise, at the same time that he smirk and his eyes take on an amusing glow.

\- Wait, George, turn more towards the light.

_Oh no._

\- What?

\- George, my gosh, you’re _so red!_ Chat, you had to see this, why are you blushing?

\- I'm not! It's just _adrenaline_ to come out alive with half a heart because someone wouldn't let me play it right.

Dream turns his attention to the monitors, his face being illuminated by the white of the screen with the chat and twitch settings, still with the same amused smile on his face and his eyes shining in a way that George had never seen. Was that how his friend always reacted when he noticed that George was blushing?

\- Chat is saying that it’s because you held my hand. Is this true, George?

\- What? No, of course not! I already said, it's just adrenaline chat, relax. And I didn't _hold_ your hand, I used the mouse while you held it too.

\- Hm, whatever you say.

\- You’re so annoying.

He rolls his eyes, cheeks still red, making Dream laugh lightly.

\- What now?

\- I think it's funny when you roll your eyes like that.

\- Like _that_..?

\- As if you were angry, but then you look sideways and smile because you can't even maintain an irritated posture in a situation like this for a long time.

\- What? I don't do this.

\- Yes, you do.

\- I don't.

\- Yes, you do.

\- Pff, whatever.

He rolls his eyes and looks away automatically again, and Dream laughs. Um, maybe he does that, but it's not _as often_ as Dream put it.

\- _Hand cam?_ Chat’s asking for us to do a hand cam, what do you thing, George?

\- What? No, definitely not. This is an alt stream with no cam, it doesn’t matter if it’s face cam or hand cam, no cams today.

\- Yeah chat, you heard him.

\- Okay, let me come back to the keyborard.

\- Do you still want to continue playing? It’s not fun anymore, you’ve already switched to the creative once.

\- What? It was only for the challenge, of course it’s still fun. C’mon, you said you wanted to beat the game!

\- I suggested that we beat the game, instead of jumping around in piles of sand.

Dream drags his chair backwards, giving George space to sit again in the center of the set up, while he returns to the couch, watching George's monitors and his own friend from the corner of his eye.

\- Ugh, alright. So what should I do? End the stream? - George moves his eyes to the corner of the screen, seeing that it's late and they spent more time than he thought playing – it’s really late, _oh my god._

\- I don’t know, if you want to continue streaming, I’ll stick around until you’re done.

\- Guys, what do you think? We end now? No...?

\- Of course they’ll say _“no”_ , George, they want content.

\- But what should we do? Hm, give us suggestions of what we can do, I'm gonna do a poll.

\- We could just stay here, talking, with a black scream, and they’ll still watch, you know that, right?

\- Yeah, we did this on my first alt stream, remember? Oh, we played _geoguessr_ too, do you wanna play now?

\- Didn't you say you wanted to make a poll?

\- Oh, true. Okay, I’m doing the poll... _“what should we do? ”_...the things I’ve seen the most so far are _“dsmp”, “bedwars”, “geoguessr”_... and I’m also gonna put _“end the stream”_ cause I’m kinda tired... okay, it’s already on the air, vote!

\- if you wanna end the stream, end the stram! They’ll understand.

\- But I don’t _really_ wanna end, is just if, I don’t know, most of the chat is tired? Just in case.

\- You’re such an idiot.

Dream giggles as he always do, making George giggles too.

\- "Y _ou’re such an idiot..."_ I didn't even do anything this time... - His attention turns to the screen, where the poll is almost over.

\- Okay guys, the poll is almost over, so vote!

\- Make the poll tie, so George will be confused.

\- Oh my god, shut up, Dream. Don’t make it tie, otherwise I’ll... just stream a black screen. No talking.

\- You should have put that as an option too, I bet it would win.

\- Oh no, they’re really trying to tie it up! Well, the time is over! The winner is... wait, _what?_

Dream can hear the other spam a few clicks on the keyboard, and the silence that settles in the room is strange.

\- George, what's wrong? Was the poll result that bad?

\- No, Dream, look here. My pc... blacked out? The screen just... went out, but it looks like it's still on... hello? Is the stream still live?

Dream gets up from the couch, now worried.

\- Uh, wow. You have done something?

\- No! I was going to talk about the result of the poll, which, by the way was geoguessr... and everything just went out. But look, this light is on, so it's like the computer is still on, I don't know.

\- _Oh my gosh..._ what are we going to do?

\- I have no idea. Um, guys, if the stream is still live and someone is there, please leave... oh, i'm going to restart my computer, this will definitely end the stream if it is still open, right...?

\- Yeah, right, it's a good idea.

\- Okay, bye, I think? Bye, chat!

George holds the computer button for _28, 29, 30 seconds_ , and the lights finally go out. He sighs and sits down on the chair again, looking at Dream over his shoulder

\- That was... weird.

\- Maybe it's a signal to end the stream and go to sleep, if that's what you really want.

\- I don’t really want to sleep, I was just kinda tired of streaming, even if it was on the alt... anyway, now it’s over, I suppose. I'm just gonna wait for everything to start up again to make sure nothing went wrong and the stream and twitch really closed as they should, you know, to avoid future errors.

\- Nice. So... _no_ hand cam?

Dream gives a roguish smile as he pulls his own chair over to George, nudging him as he looks concentrate at the computer screen. George smiles too, amid the chaos that was settling in his head because of the last minute.

\- Hey, _stop!_ No, no hand cams on this channel. It was a cool idea, however, to play that way. I think we can do this more often, if you want.

\- Yeah, I liked it too. But seriously, wouldn't you do a hand cam? You can do this as a sub goal or something.

\- What? No, not at all... only if I wore gloves or something, but it must suck to play with gloves, so no, thanks.

\- Gloves? It's not like your hands haven't already appeared in streams.

\- I know, the problem is that they would be the focus all the time, and even more that now I literally have a _letter_ on my wrist.

\- Oh, I hadn't thought of that.

\- I know that, _silly_. You have to be careful or your initial may end up leaking unintentionally with your _obsession_ with hand cams.

\- Eh, it’s not true. But honestly, I don't see much of a problem. Perhaps one part or the other would be more irritating to deal with, but everything has its downside, so I don't know if I really care if they knew about my little G. G from George.

\- Shut up, it's not from George.

\- we have no way of knowing.

\- Anyway... I care if they knew, so no hand cams around here. _Ugh,_ it's taking so long to turn on.

\- Imagine if for some reason, the stream is still open, running, capturing our conversation?

\- Don't even talk about it! I hope not... wait, you didn't say my initial, did you?

\- No do not worry. But it's probably all over.

The screen finally lights up, catching their attention, and George quickly types in his password and checks how everything is. As soon as he opens the twitch, he sees with relief that he is no longer live, and the only thing there is the stream vod.

\- I told you it’s over.

\- Even so, I was going to freak out if you ended up saying something I shouldn't be live without knowing we were live.

\- What could I say? - Dream opens a playful smile, and just by seeing that smile, George can already predict what is to come. - that you have a _"c" on your wrist?_

\- Dream!

George looks nervously at the screen again, checking to see if he really is not live. All right, isn't it, so why does he feel so nervous?

\- ...or that you love me? Even if you _rethink that decision_ every morning?

\- Shut up - george's voice comes out amused, making it impossible for him to pretend he's angry. – it was so _ridiculous_ to say that, why would I say that?

\- Is it true, though? do you rethink that every morning?

\- Of course, the first thing I do when I wake up is to think _"do I still love Dream?"_

\- And what's the answer?

\- Um, depends on the day.

\- And what will tomorrow's answer be?

\- Why didn't you ask for today's answer?

\- Because the way you are, I already know the answer.

\- And...? What’s the answer?

- _No._

\- Why do you think that?

\- Am I wrong?

\- Maybe.

\- Wait, _what_ does that suppose to mean?

\- Understand how you want.

George shrugs and looks away. What is happening? They really need to go to sleep, they must both be very tired, and that's the only explanation that Geoge's brain can think of. Dream realizes that the friend looks away, so he takes the liberty to keep looking. The white screen of the twitch lights up George's face, and Dream wonders how he had never looked at his friend so closely. He feels an impulsive urge to push his chair to the far corner of the room, as far away as possible. His muscles don’t obey, however. Instead, he rotates the chair, facing the other.

\- ...and what will be tomorrow's answer?

\- I don't know, tomorrow hasn't arrived yet... and I only decide in the morning.

\- Um.

George looks up only to find Dream staring at him. He looks away again, shutting down the computer and plunging the room into almost complete darkness. A thin strip of light comes in through the window, leaving them alone in the gloom.

\- Are you going to sleep?

\- Honestly, probably not. Even if I'm tired.

\- Me neither... Well, there's not much we can do, so I think I'm going to my room.

Dream gets up from his chair, but something prevents him from continuing on to the bedroom when he looks at George.

\- What's it?

\- What was that?

\- Something's wrong, isn't it?

\- Why do you think that?

\- I don't know, it's just... _your way._ You can tell.

\- Oh. No, there's nothing wrong.

\- Maybe.... nah, never mind.

\- What?

\- Maybe- You- ...do you wanna... do something?

\- ...honestly, no? But I also don't want to go to sleep, so... I don't know.

\- I know, it's a silly idea, but ... and if I start a stream- I know, you're tired of streaming, but it would be just to talk or do something like Q&A-

\- Um, it's not a bad idea, actually... but don't save the vod, I'm tired and I can't think straight and I don't want to have a record of a tired George answering questions without thinking properly.

\- Sure, don't worry.

Dream gets up, pulling the chair along with him towards the bedroom, but stops in the middle of the hall when he realizes that George is still sitting in the room, looking at him confused.

\- You aren’t coming?

-Uh ...

\- ... to my room? Start the stream ...? In my set up?

\- Oh- yeah, right.

His face goes back to normal in a snap, as soon as he understands the situation, but soon returns to an expression that Dream cannot guess what it is. Was it a concern? Something like fear? As if he was trying to avoid something?

\- I- _your room,_ right. Do I take my chair or...?

\- I don't think you need to, you can just sit on my bed, next to my desk.

\- Alright.

George sits on the bed, barely able to see the monitors, while watching Dream configure everything he needs, in addition to opening minecraft on a random map and choosing a good place to start, putting the game in 3rd person.

\- Are you going to be playing minecraft?

\- Yeah. Otherwise, I would only have to show a black screen or something.

\- You said yourself that they would have no problem being just a black screen.

\- I know it wouldn't be a problem, but it wouldn't be entertaining.

\- Okay, true. Ugh, I can barely see the screen from here, you'll have to read the questions for me.

\- Yes, I will do that, I always read the donations out loud anyway... okay, what title do I put?

\- Something like "late night q & a"? Oh, what about "minecraft, but it's just chatting with George”?

\- Do you want to be in the title? I thought I didn't want to keep track of your sleepy responses without thinking.

\- It will not be a record of the answers, only of my presence.

\- Alright then. I'll mix the two, _"late night q & a with George"_. Okay, I'm going to start and wait about 5 minutes until the twitch sends the notification and people warn each other, and then you can talk, okay? Until then, be quiet.

\- No, I'll be chattering from the moment you hit "go live". Heh, don't look at me like that, I'm kidding! Don’t worry, I'll be quiet.

Dream finally presses the purple button, starting the stream. The first few seconds are quiet, just the green doll standing on the screen, but then, through the side monitor, they both notice the chat coming to life.

\- Hi, hello, everyone!

The chat sends the same messages as always: several _"hello", "you're live" "I can't believe"_ and keysmashes, making Dream giggle.

\- Yes it's me! I'm live, yes. Before I really start everything, I'm just going to wait for twitch to send the notification, let me know when you get it. Um, I’ll turn donations up, because I don’t want them to be too late, sorry guys, but they’ll only be showing starting at $ 20 today. Um, yes, George is here too.

George looks up when he hears his name, watching Dream make a sign of silence. He smiles and rolls his eyes at his friend, sitting up straighter, trying to get closer to the monitor.

\- Has the notification been sent yet? The number of views is going up, right, I think it has already sent... hello, everyone! - He makes the pixelated green skin wave to the screen, as he starts to jump around over the trees - well, the plan wasn't streamming today, but George and I are bored, so... it's time for q & a! It doesn't really have to be questions and answers, we're just going to read and respond to donations, something like a "just cahtting" stream, but I'll be running through minecraft too. Um, yes, George is already here, he’s on my side.

Dream looks at George, who understands that he can finally speak, after his friend's long introduction.

\- Hello, guys! It’s me, GeorgeNotFound! I’m here, on Dream alt, so let's answer some questions!

The donos start to arrive, some with more interesting questions, some more simple, some more personal just for Dream or George, one or the other talking about names and birthdays, but everything is going well. At some point, George gets tired of sitting on the end of the bed, almost falling, and lets Dream read the questions and owners, lying on the bed. The friend raises an eyebrow at him, as if asking _"what are you doing?"_ while George speaks without making a sound _"I'm tired of being on the edge, can't I lie down?"_ Dream laughs and shrugs, speaking without making a sound too, _"just don't go to sleep in the middle of the stream"._

\- George, someone commented that your voice is more distant.

\- Find out, guys, I'm lying down now.

-He was sitting on my bed the whole time, but now he got tired and lay down. Can you at least lie on that end? So your voice won’t be so muffled.

George smiles and rolls over to the _opposite_ side, getting close to the wall.

\- I'll stay here.

\- Sorry, guys, I think his voice will be low anyway. I could lower my mic so you can turn up the volume of the stream, but ... that would end up lowering the volume of his voice too. Eh, it will have to stay anyway.

\- Eh.

After about half an hour live, Dream was answering a question that he found very interesting about manhunts, when a new question pops up.

\- _“What is something that isn’t edible that you would like to be?”_ Um... I’m not sure if I get it, what do you mean by “not edible”? Like objects? Oh, y’all are saying your own answers! Let me see... glass, lava?!... soap... okay then, things that are dangerously inedible but you would like them to not be? Maybe... Oh, you know when they’re making glass and it’s super hot and kinda moldable, because it’s not totally solid because of the heat? This type of glass. And you, George? _George...?_

Dream looks to the side when he realizes that his friend is not responding, only to find him asleep.

\- _Oh my gosh..._ guys, George slept. He lay on my bed and fell asleep, in the middle of the stream! I can't believe... What do I do now? Do I wake him up? He has to go to the sofa anyway... No? Don't you want me to wake him up? Okay, let's do it like this, I'll answer five more donations and then I'll end the stream, it's too late anyway.

Dream quickly gets up and turns off the light, being illuminated only by the light from the monitors, which reflect his face and on the keyboard.

He answers the questions excitedly, but in a lower, more careful voice so as not to wake his friend. As soon as the questions are over, he disables donations and says goodbye to the chat, waving and jumping in the game and apologizing for ending it so suddenly. As it’s at dawn, there is no one online and he just ends the stream without raiding anyone.

\- And now what?

Despite the poorly lit room, he can see the George’s face, his friend sleeping soundly. Ugh, he shouldn't have let George lie down, he always ends up sleeping, Dream has lost count of how many times they were on someone's stream, on a discord call, and George just stopped responding at some point because he ended up falling asleep. But now they are face to face and George isn’t in discord so Dream just move him from another voice channel and everything will be fine.

\- George.

He slightly shakes his friend's shoulder, who does not express any reaction.

\- George... Hey, wake up!

He shakes his friend's shoulder again, this time with a little more force, waking him up.

\- Hm...

\- George, you fell asleep in my bed.

\- Mhm.

\- Come on, get up, you need to go to the couch.

The sleepy one hardly expresses reactions, just murmuring nonsense, without even opening his eyes, as if, ignoring Dream, he was going to leave him alone.

\- George, c’mon.

\- You... can sleep in the couch.

\- Me?! No, I can’t, it’s your bed there.

\- Just let me sleep.

\- In my bed?

\- Uh huh...

\- George, c’mon.

Either George is blatantly ignoring him, or he fell asleep again. How tired was he?

Dream sighs, thinking of his possibilities. He can _a) try to lift George up and take him into the room; b) he himself goes to sleep in the living room even if he hates to sleep on the couch or c) sleep in the bed too._

Option a would probably go wrong. George is smaller, true, but that doesn't mean it's easy to drag him asleep to the couch. He can sleep on the couch himself, which, honestly, is the most logical solution, but it is the worst as well. He had slept on the couch once since George arrived and he didn't want to repeat the experience, thanks. The third - and simplest - was simply to lie on the bed. His bed is big enough to keep a safe space between the two, because George is totally against the wall.

The problem is that a) he would have to deal with a freaked George in the morning, he knows how his friend will react and b) it is kind of creepy you lie in the same bed as someone without telling you. It's not like the situation itself is strange, of course not, they are friends, and friends do that, right? His sister was always doing this when she brought friends home, why couldn't he?

You know what, _screw it._ Dream is tired and the easiest and simplest option seems like the only logic for him at the moment. He nudges George again, who this time opens an eye, sleepy, and sulks at him.

\- Um...

\- If you don't get up, I'll just let you sleep here.

\- Uh huh.

\- And I'm just going to lie down too becauseI’m really, _really tired._

George is on the edge between waking up and sleeping again, so Dream nudges him again.

\- George. Okay?

The friend nods slightly, a movement so insignificant that Dream barely notices it, and then he stretches and changes his position, turning his back to him.

Dream sighs, tired, and falls on the bed. He hears George turn around again and, as tired as he is, it takes him a long time to fall asleep. He feels his friend staring at him and has to control himself not to turn around and face him back. Instead, he just closes his eyes and hopes to fall asleep.

The two, tired, expect to fall asleep soon. Both are extremely tired, but neither can sleep. Much later, too tired to care anything, Dream finally turns around, finding George sleeping peacefully. His arm escapes under the pillow and even in the dark, Dream sees the small C in his friend's pale skin. The last thing he remember before sleep finally gets him, is the little G marked on his own skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie doopsie we had a big time space! i wans't sure how to continue after Dream's birthday, so the best way i found was start writing one week after lol  
> this chapter was basically streams and I don't know if I narrated it the way I wanted to, but the main scenes - the mouse thing and the bed - fit perfectly and i really really really liked to write those!  
> another thing that I think is important to make clear: Dream and George are friends and have these mixed emotions between them, but when I made Dream compare the situation with his sister bringing friends home, that's just it. I myself have slept in the same bed with my friends, so it can really be normal between friends, just like it is for Drista - different from Dream. What I mean is, I'm not implying anything about Drista, just using it as a way for Dream to mask his own emotions about the situation.  
> Anyway, hope you like it! the frequency with which I post has decreased because I have a lot of homework and stuff at school and I can't write the same frequency as before, but I'll try to update twice a week!


End file.
